


Poor Little Rich Girl

by Winchesterprincessbride



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Supernatural A/B/O, syupernatural au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 29,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17027388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchesterprincessbride/pseuds/Winchesterprincessbride
Summary: Your father Lucifer, is the Alpha of your pack and he rules your town with an iron fist.  He is forcing you to marry the son and heir of a rival pack.  It is 3 weeks before your wedding when you find out Sam Winchester is back.   Sam was your first love at 17, and when your father found out, he forced his family to leave town.  You haven’t spoken to him since.  What will happen when you see him again?





	1. Chapter 1

Never judge a book by its cover. My Grandpa Chuck used to say that all the time. And it’s so true. On the surface, it looks like I have everything: A big house, a nice car, fashionable clothes, and a father who dotes on me.

But looks can be deceiving. My father is the Alpha of our pack and his word is law. He and my Uncle Michael basically run our town. No one would dare cross them if they want to live.

I am the only child of the Alpha. My Mom died giving birth to me. Dad never talks about her. It’s like she never existed. Dad never took another mate, so I’m all he has. Uncle Michael said once I have my Mom’s eyes. There are no pictures of her anywhere, so I don’t even know what she looks like.

My Dad’s given name is Nick, but for as long as I can remember everyone has called him Luci, short for Lucifer. He’s had the nickname forever. I once asked Uncle Gabriel why. “Even when your Dad was little, everyone knew there would be Hell to pay if you crossed him. His temper was legendary even back then.”

Uncle Gabe travels a lot, but he visits often. He is my favorite uncle. He isn’t so serious like Uncle Michael, and he always makes me laugh. Even Dad smiles when he is around.

When I presented as an Omega my Dad decided to arrange a match with the Alpha son and heir of a neighboring pack. There had been bad blood between our packs for years. Dad thought a marriage would bring peace. I wasn’t even consulted. I was just an Omega, and my opinion wasn’t wanted or needed.

I am an only child, so my Dad had big plans for me. To an outsider, he dotes on me, but in reality, I am on a very short leash. He monitors my friends because it would be unseemly for the daughter of the Alpha to hang out with people who are beneath her according to him.

Dad and Uncle Michael are such snobs! I don’t care about stuff like that. Making friends was always difficult for me because I never knew if they wanted to be friends with ME or with the Alpha’s daughter.

I almost ruined my Dad’s big plans when I was 17. I dared to fall in love with a boy from town, the son of a mechanic. When my father found out, he was furious. He used his influence to run the boy’s family out of town. He left without saying goodbye. He was my first love, and it broke my heart.

Fast forward 10 years, My wedding is in 3 weeks, and I should be excited, right? I have a beautiful dress, a handsome fiancee, a reception for 500 planned, and a two-week honeymoon in Hawaii.

But I feel empty inside. I have nothing in common with my fiancee. I DON’T want to marry him. Deep down I know he’s not a good person, and he won’t make me happy. But I have no choice. My father always gets what he wants. I am trapped.

I don’t dare step out of line because I have seen what my father can do when he is crossed. Just because I am his daughter doesn’t mean the rules don’t apply to me. Oh no, they apply double to me.

So I will smile and act happy and hide the fact that I am dying inside. Only I know that at night I dream of when I was 17, and I was a regular girl, in love with a boy who didn’t care who my father was.

It all started with a phone call from my best friend Steph. “Are you sitting down?”

“No, should I be?”

“You know Mrs.Fitzgerald’s old house on Sycamore Street? The one that’s been for sale for ages?“

“Yeah, what about it?” I asked.

“Guess who bought it?” She said excitedly.

“Who?” I was already tired of this guessing game.

“Sam Winchester,” Steph told me breathlessly.

“Sam’s back?” I whispered.

I was getting married in 3 weeks, and Sam Winchester, my first love, the boy who broke my heart at 17 was back. My father had made his life miserable and forced his family to move away.

What would my father do when he found out he was back? It was a small town, and news traveled fast. Maybe if I was lucky, my father wouldn’t find out Sam was back, and I could manage to avoid running into him in the next 3 weeks.

Somehow I knew I’d never get that lucky. So let the games begin, I guess.


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing I wanted was a bachelorette party. I had no desire to run around town with my drunken bridesmaids and pretend that I was having fun and this was a normal wedding. My father could make me marry Eric, but he couldn’t make me happy about it. 

So that was why Steph, Eric’s sister Kerry, and my two other bridesmaids Natalie and Morgan were drinking margaritas at Costello’s on a Friday night. Costello’s was a popular hangout in the center of town, and I know Kerry picked it because everyone was sure to see us there. My Dad’s idea I’m sure.

So here I sat dressed in a ridiculous plastic tiara and cheap veil, with a huge pin on my chest that said, “Bride-to-Be.” Steph as Maid of Honor had been in charge of planning this night, and it had taken FOREVER for us to come up with a night that fit everyone’s schedule.

Steph, Nat, Morgan, and Kerry were each several drinks in and were now on the dance floor getting down. I’d had several and was pretty drunk, but all the drinks had done was make me depressed. I felt like a death row inmate being slowly marched to her execution. And the chair was getting closer and closer……

I turned from the bar to head for the bathroom and immediately plowed into someone’s chest so hard it almost knocked me to the floor. A pair of well-muscled arms grabbed me to keep me from falling. I started to thank the person, but when I caught a whiff of his scent, my voice died on my lips.

My body immediately reacted. Even after 10 years, I would know his scent anywhere. I would never forget it as long as I lived. It took every ounce of willpower I had to remain calm and not run in the other direction.

“I always knew you’d make a beautiful bride,” Sam said with a smirk.

I grabbed the cheesy tiara and yanked it off my head. “”Shut up! I look ridiculous and you know it! They forced me to wear this. I didn’t want any of this.” When I finally was able to look him in the eye, I saw his kaleidoscope eyes were burning as he looked at me. He was in full Alpha mode. 

“So who is the lucky guy?” He asked.

I sighed. I so did not want to have this conversation with him. “His name is Eric. His father is Alpha of the Whitehall Pack.”

“Oh really?” Sam said in a neutral voice. How convenient. So you marrying this Eric will surely help your Dad keep peace with the Whitehall pack. There’s been bad blood between the packs for years, hasn’t there?”

“I shouldn’t be talking to you about this,” I said quietly. I looked over at the dance floor. The girls were still dancing. “I shouldn’t be talking to you at all.”

“Why not?” Sam asked eyebrow raised. “We’re old friends. Can’t I buy you a drink to celebrate your impending nuptials?”

“Old friends, is that what we are?” I snorted.

“It’s simpler than “The guy who your father ran out of town”, isn’t it?” Sam said mockingly. “Now, how about that drink?” He said.

“I guess so. One drink. I have to be careful.” I said cautiously.

“Of what?” He asked curiously.

“I don’t want word to get back to my father or uncle that I was with you,” I said nervously.

“Still letting Daddy run your life, I see,” Sam commented as he drank his beer.

“Why did you come back, Sam?” I asked tersely.

I got a job in the DA’s office. I bought the old Fitzgerald house with my brother. He’s a cop now, a detective.”

“You could have gotten a job anywhere. But why here? Why now?” I said irritably.

Sam didn’t say anything for a moment, just looked at me, his hot gaze burning into me until I began to squirm uncomfortably. He smelled so good it was making my mouth water.

He answered my question with a question. “Do you love him, Y/N?”

I couldn’t seem to tear my eyes away from his. “Of course not. My father is making me marry him.”

“So then there’s still time,” Sam whispered.

“Time for what?” I asked.

“Time for me to show you that you should be mine.” 

I looked at him in astonishment. “Are you insane? I am getting married in 3 weeks! My father will KILL you if you try anything. Thanks for the drink, Sam. It was good to see you.” I picked up my tiara from the chair and headed off in search of my friends.

I joined my friends on the dance floor, pretending all the while that I didn’t feel Sam’s eyes watching every move I made.

Steph and I went to the bathroom together, and once she made sure we were alone, she whispered to me, “Alright, spill it! I saw you talking to Sam Winchester. Do you have a death wish, Y/N? You had better hope that Kerry didn’t see it, you know she will go running right to Eric.”

“I literally ran into him, Steph. It wasn’t planned.” 

“What did he say?” She persisted.

“He asked me if I loved Eric,”I whispered sadly.

“He did NOT! What did you say?” she demanded.

“I told him the truth. You know I am a terrible liar. Then He said I should be his.” A tear trickled down my cheek when I said this.

Steph looked shocked. “Oh, honey! What are you going to do?

“I don’t know,” I admitted weakly.

Kerry hadn’t said anything, so I assumed she didn’t see me talking to Sam and I breathed a sigh of relief. The next evening I was eating dinner with Dad and Uncle Michael when Dad said out of the blue. “So I hear that Sam Winchester and his brother have moved back to town. They bought the old Fitzgerald place.”

“Really,” I said vaguely.

“How was your bachelorette party, Y/N? It was at Costello’s, right?” He asked.

“Yes. It was fun.”

“I had lunch with Mike Costello today. He mentioned that he saw you and Sam Winchester talking at the bar during your party.” He said nonchalantly.

Dammit! My father had spies everywhere in this stupid town! I rolled my eyes dramatically. “Yes, Dad. I did talk to Sam. He’s an old friend. He bought me a drink to congratulate me on my wedding. We haven’t seen each other in ten years. That was it! Can we please be done with the third degree?”

My Dad nodded and turned to Uncle Michael. “I think we should extend an invitation to both Winchesters to join the pack. A strong Alpha and a lawyer to boot? He would be an asset. We could help him get settled. Help him find a mate. Show him there are no hard feelings.”

Uncle Michael looked from me to my father, the smallest ghost of a smile on his face. “Okay, Luci. I’ll take care of it.”

On the surface, my father sounded kind and civilized, but I could read between the lines. He was really saying, “I’m watching every move that he makes, little Omega, and I won’t hesitate to eliminate him if he interferes with my plans in the slightest.

I had been warned. For Sam’s own safety, I needed to warn him to stay away.

I had plans after dinner to go over to Steph’s to talk about wedding stuff. I just had to make a pitstop first. Dad was in his office with Uncle Michael when I breezed in with my wedding binder, stacks of wedding magazines, and tuxedo catalogs. “Don’t forget you two, your fittings are Tuesday. You CANNOT cancel, Dad. I MEAN it.”

“Sounds like she has your number, Luci.” Michael said with a grin.

“Bossy little ‘mega, isn’t she?” Your father teased. “Tell Stephanie not to spend all my money.”

“Bye Dad. Bye Uncle Michael.”

 

I parked a few houses away from the Fitzgerald house and walked just to be safe. It was all lit up so I knew they were home. I knocked on the door timidly.

The door opened, and a gorgeous guy with startling green eyes stood in the doorway. One sniff told me he was a Beta. A strong Beta but a Beta nonetheless.

Well, Hello. Please tell me your our neighbor coming to visit?“ He said with a hopeful look.

“Nope, sorry. I’m Y/N, Y/L/N. I’m here to see Sam. Is he here?” I could help smiling at his crestfallen look.

He looked surprised. “YOUR Y/N? I didn’t recognize you. Damn you grew up! Figures, hot girl at the door and She’s here to see Sam.”

Hey Dean. Nice to see you again.“

Dean turned and yelled up the stairs. “Hey Sammy. You have company.”

When Sam saw it was me, he smiled. “Send her up, Dean.”

I headed upstairs to where Sam was unpacking boxes. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt which stretched tightly across his broad chest. My mouth went dry at the sight of him as his scent overwhelmed my senses.

“It took me much longer to get you into my room when you were 17,” Sam commented, arms crossed as he watched me.

“You were helping me with my homework, smart-ass,” I said dryly.

“Homework was the last thing on my mind. I may have only been 19, but I knew what I wanted, even back then.” He said, eyes locked with mine.

“Why are you here, Y/N?” Sam asked quietly.

“My father has spies everywhere. One of them saw us talking at the bar. I came to warn you, Sam. My father is watching you. Please stay away from me. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.”

“I’m not a kid anymore. I’m not afraid of your Father. He forced me to leave you once, I won’t let him do it again!” “I didn’t have much to offer you when you were 17, but that’s not the case now. If he wants to fight, I’m ready.“

Please…..don’t.” I said weakly as his long fingers grabbed my chin and forced me to look into his eyes.

“Tell me you don’t want me as much as I want you and I’ll stop. Just tell me.”

He saw the answer reflected in my eyes and with a groan his lips captured mine. I let myself fall into his arms for a moment, relishing the feel of his powerful arms around me.

For a brief moment, it didn’t matter that I was about to marry someone else. I could pretend we were teenagers again, young and in love, with our whole lives ahead of us.

I tore my lips away and rested my forehead against his, trying to calm my racing heart. “I need to go, Sam. And you need to stay away. Dad’s thinking of asking you and Dean to join the pack. Then he would have 24-7 access to you. You would answer to him for everything. Don’t do it.” I pleaded,

“There is much more pleasant begging I want to hear coming from that pretty mouth of yours, Omega.” Sam said gruffly. 

I stamped my foot, I was so frustrated at his cavalier attitude. “I have to go. I’m in too deep already.”

I turned to walk away, but Sam reached out a long arm and pulled me against him and whispered, “When I’m buried balls-deep inside you, then it will be deep enough.“ I twisted free, cheeks flaming.

I flew down the steps past a surprised Dean, Sam’s mocking laugh following me out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Things had started off innocently enough. After I’d done poorly on my second test in a row, my Calculus teacher Mr. Reynolds had recommended a tutor. I was desperate to try anything that might get my grade up. My father would kill me if I failed this class.

“I think I have the perfect person for you, Y/N. He is a former student of mine and one of the best I ever taught. He has tutored for me before. His name is Sam Winchester. Here is his number.”

Sam and I made plans to meet at the library after school. When I arrived and saw him, I knew I was in trouble. As soon as I smelled him I could tell he was Alpha, major Alpha. Maybe this wasn’t a good idea. But Sam was a perfect gentleman keeping our time together focused on calculus and nothing else.

One afternoon our lesson ran late and the library was about to close. I had lost my car for the week due to my “backtalk” so I had been walking to our lessons. It was raining when we left, and I was dreading walking home in the downpour.

“Let me give you a ride.” Sam offered. I accepted just so I could spend more time with him. We chatted during the ride. He asked how I’d lost my driving privileges, and I simply said it wasn’t always easy being the Alpha’s daughter.

When we arrived at my house, Sam pulled into the long, circular driveway and whistled in appreciation. “Pretty fancy digs you got there, Y/N.”

I looked at him sadly before getting out of the car. “It doesn’t matter how nice it is, Sam. A prison is still a prison.” He waited until he was sure I was in the house before leaving.

As I set out for my morning run, I kept replaying Sam’s words in my head. I would be lying if I said I didn’t dream that night about Sam doing more than just kissing me. But I wasn’t a naive seventeen-year-old Omega in the throes of her first crush anymore.

I had heard NOTHING from Sam for over 10 years, and then three weeks before my wedding he shows up and tells me I should be with him. I knew what my father was capable of. Getting run out of town was the least of Sam’s worries. Nobody messed with the Alpha’s daughter.

When I leaned down at the water fountain to get a drink, I jumped when my earbuds were suddenly pulled from my ears. “Don’t stop on my account. I’m enjoying the view tremendously.”

I whirled around to find Sam running in place behind me, t-shirt sticky with sweat, barely breathing heavy. I was suddenly conscious of my tank top and running shorts.

“Are you stalking me now? I hear nothing from you for ten years now every time I turn around I’m tripping over you! What is your game, Sam?“

I was trying hard to maintain my righteous indignation, but he smelled so good. “If you want me so much, why didn’t I hear from you before now?”

“Wait…” He began, holding up a finger.

“No, YOU wait! I had no idea where your family had moved to. I tried to find you, but my father told me in no uncertain terms to stop looking.” I stared at him, arms crossed, waiting for an answer.

“You have every right to ask.” He began. “After your Dad made sure mine lost his job at the garage, and we were “encouraged” by the Alpha to move, my Dad was so bitter he refused to even talk about this place. I went to college and law school so I could make something of myself before I came back.”

He looked at me earnestly. “Ask Dean, I never forgot you. Then my Dad got sick. He died last year. As soon as I could I started applying for jobs here.”

“Run with me?” I said to Sam. We jogged off together down the path that cut through the park. When I was sure that no one could see us, I stopped and turned to him. “The pack meeting is tonight. Just promise me if you get an invite from the Alpha to attend, you decline. Do not join. Eric is going to be there tonight.”

If was not a requirement to join the pack. Not everyone did. I likened the Alpha to the Godfather. If you joined the pack, you enjoyed certain privileges: The protection of the Alpha, the benefit of shared resources, the assistance of fellow pack members if needed. But these privileges came at a price. The Alpha’s word was law.

Those who broke the rules were punished swiftly. Over the years, there had been several who had stepped up to challenge my father, but his strength was legendary. No one had unseated him as Alpha, though some had tried. With Uncle Michael as his “Consigliere”, my father ruled through intimidation and fear.

This is the environment I was raised in. I was expected to tow the line and do what my father commanded of me until I was mated, then I would do what my Alpha commanded of me. My father had a very old-fashioned view of Omegas. They were to be seen and not heard. Eric’s mother barely said two words ever without looking to her Alpha for permission. I was NEVER going to be like her.

“It has already come, Y/N. And Dean and I have both accepted. I will be there. I want to meet this Alpha your father has sold you off to.” Sam told me.

“I was suddenly furious. “Haven’t you heard a word I’ve said? The last thing you want is my Dad poking his nose into your business. You only want to meet Eric so you can size up the competition.”

Sam reached out, his huge hands grabbing my upper arms and pushing my back against a tree. He pressed his body against mine, showing his Alpha dominance. He ran his lips down the column of my neck, tongue licking the sweat off. When he dragged his teeth over the spot where my neck and shoulder met, I whimpered and clawed at his back, trying to get him closer.

“What would your Daddy say if he knew I had you here, panting and moaning underneath me? Does Eric make you hot like this? Does he? I could take you right now, and you would let me, wouldn’t you?”

His words pierced through my endorphin-fueled haze like a dart. Yes, I probably would have let him take me right here, but I would die before I’d admit it now. 

“You bastard,” I whispered. I pushed hard against Sam’s chest to make him let me go. It was like trying to move a brick wall. I was mortified that I had lost control like that.

“I am your Alpha, Y/N. The sooner you realize that the easier this will be. I don’t care what your father says. I mean to see this through to the end. Your mine, and I don’t share. I’ll see you tonight. I can’t wait to meet Eric.” 

Sam kissed me hard, so hard I saw stars. Then he let me go and jogged off down the path while I fought to collect myself. I wondered what I would have to do to get out of the pack meeting. My Dad would accept nothing short of my actual death, and even then he would probably demand to see the body.

My life had been a whole lot simplier before Sam Winchester came back to town.


	4. Chapter 4

“Please tell me you’re going tonight,” I whispered to Steph the minute she answered her phone.

“Of course I am. What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t have your back against that asshole?” Steph barked. Saying that my best friend hated my fiancee would be a vast understatement. Steph LOATHED Eric.

She didn’t like the way he talked down to me or the way he looked at any female that came in his line of vision. Her older brother David had told her he’d heard whispered stories of some twisted shit that went on in the Whitehall pack.

“Steph”. I sighed. “You know I have no choice, right?”

“I know you THINK you don’t have a choice.” Steph snapped. We’d had this conversation before. “This is America, not medieval England. You father can’t legally force you to marry someone you don’t even like, just because he’s the Alpha. He should want what’s best for you, and Eric is so not it. Please don’t do this, Y/N. Please, I’m begging you. There’s something in Eric’s eyes…… Something that scares me.”

Anyone who knows me knows I can’t bake to save my life, so it was off to Mrs. Robideaux’s bakery for something sweet to bring to the pack meeting. Uncle Gabe had been famous for his sweet tooth, so I was sent to Mrs. R’s for cakes and baked goods from the time I learned to ride a bike.

Mrs. R. was a rotund African-American woman who was always covered in flour and smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. She gave the best hugs. When she saw me a smile lit her face and she came from behind the counter.

“And just where have you been, young lady? Your Uncle Gabe must be in town because I haven’t seen you in here in ages.”

“He should be coming in soon for the wedding. I came to get some of your lemon bars for the pack meeting tonight.” I said as I hugged her tightly.

I saw the smile on her face falter slightly as I mentioned the wedding. She gave a nod to her niece Thea to continue waiting on customers as she pulled me into the back for a chat as she had so many times before.

“Are you sure about this, Y/N? I have heard things…..I just want to make sure you’re not in over your head.”

I closed my eyes for a brief moment, feeling completely overwhelmed with my life. Why couldn’t this be a real wedding? Why couldn’t people be congratulating me, instead of worrying I was making a huge mistake? Why couldn’t I be looking forward to my wedding with breathless anticipation, instead of feeling like I was simply exchanging one prison for another?

The pack meeting was held at an old hunting lodge in the woods outside of town. Eric, and his father would be attending as part of the delegation from the Whitehall pack. Knowing my Dad, he was going to pull out all the stops to impress them with a show of his power as Alpha.

At least I had one thing to be happy about. When I got home from Mrs. R’s, Uncle Gabe was in my father’s study talking with him and Uncle Michael. He had his feet up on the coffee table, ignoring my Dad’s frown of irritation as usual. He jumped up as soon as he saw me.

“Hey beautiful! Did you miss me?” He opened his arms wide and I ran to him like I did when I was a little girl.

“Always, Uncle Gabe, Always. Where’s Kali?” I asked immediately.

“She’ll be coming in for the wedding, but she had some work stuff to finish up first.” He said smoothly. Kali was Uncle Gabe’s mate. She worked for one of Dad’s many companies doing who-knows what. No one told me much of anything. Everyone in the family worked for my Dad.

“Y/N,” My Dad said, turning to me. “You should go and get ready.”

“Ready for what?” I asked grumpily. “To be seen and not heard?”

My father glared at me, and Uncle Gabe snickered. “I need to go pick up Steph. She asked for a ride. She’s having car trouble.”

“We can catch up afterwards, Uncle Gabe. I want to hear all about your adventures!” I told him, kissing him on the cheek and earning his trademark smirk in return. I was so happy he was back. Everything seemed so much lighter and more pleasant when he was around.

I left the room and Uncle Michael closed the door behind me. I stood outside the closed door for a moment, and I could hear raised voices, my fathers and Uncle Gabe’s. “I don’t Like this, Luci, not one damn bit! I’ve heard that Eric has a really bad temper, and the Whitehall Alphas treat their Omegas like shit!”

“Y/N will be fine.” My father said smoothly. “We need this alliance.Besides, do you really think he would be stupid enough hurt her? She is a strong independent Omega. She’s just like her mother.”

“Yeah, and look where it got her.” Michael said darkly.

When Steph and I arrived at the pack meeting, the Whitehall pack had already arrived. I spotted Eric and instantly felt myself tense. Oh he was handsome enough, but when he touched me it made my skin crawl.

As Steph and I walked over to the refreshment table to put down our treats, I heard an amused voice behind me. “You still remembered that I like lemon bars?”

I took a deep breath and turned around. “Hi, Sam. You remember my friend Steph. Steph. This giant was once my math tutor Sam Winchester. And this is his brother Dean.”

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I tensed momentarily, but it was only Uncle Gabe. “Sam, Dean, Steph. You guys all remember my Uncle Gabe, right? He just flew in for the…..for the wedding.”

Sam’s jaw clenched at the mention of the wedding. As we stood talking, I felt a hand reach over and slide down the curve of my ass. I jumped and turned to see who the pervert was. What the hell? 

I saw Steph roll her eyes at Dean and I knew t was Eric. “Hey, Babe. Who are your friends?” He asked, not bothering to introduce himself.

I tried not to clench my teeth as I spoke. “Eric, this is Sam and Dean Winchester, old friends of mine. They are joining the pack tonight.”

“Hey,” Eric said, nodding his head. He smirked at Steph. “Hey, Steph. Once Y/N and I are mated, we are gonna have to find you a mate in the Whitehall pack. I know some guys that would love a hot piece like you.”

Steph gasped and her face turned red. “I will NEVER let that happen, Eric,” I said, glaring at him and grabbing Steph’s hand, I hauled her off to the bathroom.

Eric acted like I hadn’t spoken. Sam and Dean watched me drag Steph to the bathroom as fast as possible to get away from him. “That Y/N is a feisty one.” He told them conversationally. “But I’m gonna knot that feistiness outta her real quick. We like our Omegas a little more……docile in Whitehall. Know what I mean, boys?” He shot Sam and Dean a telling grin before walking away.

Sam cursed under his breath and started to head in Eric’s direction. “No Sam,” Dean said firmly. “Don’t. Now is not the time or place. Calm the fuck down.” Dean’s hard grip on Sam’s arm kept Sam from charging after the other Alpha and kicking his ass.

“There is no fucking way this wedding is happening, Dean,” Sam growled at his brother.

“You flipping your shit right now isn’t gonna do Y/N any favors. Stick to the plan.” Dean hissed.

My father called the meeting to order, Uncle Michael and Uncle Gabe at his side. It was so strange to see Uncle Gabe looking serious and unsmiling. Dad’s commanding voice held the room at attention.

“Tonight we welcome our guests from the Whitehall pack. In two weeks my daughter Y/N and Eric, the son of their Alpha, will be married. We hope this union will end years of tension and hostility between our packs.”

“Don’t count on it.” I muttered under my breath.

Sam and Dean were welcomed as new members of the pack and they both took the oath of fealty to the Alpha. I knew Sam didn’t mean of a word of it. Why was he doing this? What did he hope to accomplish?

I had finally gotten Steph calmed down. Eric had really rattled her. After the meeting was over and people started to leave, Eric said he wanted to talk to me. “Wedding stuff.” He said tersely.

“I have to take Steph home. I’m her ride.” I said weakly.

“I can give her a ride home.” Dean offered. “I came straight from work so Sam and I rode separately. I mean, if that’s okay with her. Steph nodded, not saying much, which was rare for her.

Sam had already left, without even saying goodbye. Dean said he “wasn’t feeling well”, which was utter bullshit. I could feel the anger rolling off him in waves as soon as Steph and I left for the bathroom. I kept sneaking looks at him during the meeting and he looked like his head was gonna explode.

“Okay, Eric. I’ll come with you.” I said meekly.

Everyone had pretty much left when he and I started walking out.

“What was that crap with you contradicting me in from of your friends, huh Y/N?” He demanded suddenly.

“What?” I asked, confused.

He grabbed my arm and pushed me up against his car. “You don’t EVER contradict me in front of people, Omega.”

“Get the fuck off of me, you asshole!” I demanded. 

He leaned in and kissed me hard until I bit his lip, then he pulled away with a curse. When he touched his hand to his lip and it came away bloody he cursed and backhanded me hard, knocking me back against the car, his ring splitting my lip.

He started to undo his belt. “I think I need to start your lessons early, Omega. I’m gonna fuck that fire right outta you, and fill you up with my pups. Starting right now.”

I reached into my purse which hung across my body and felt around for my can of wolfsbane spray and sprayed Eric full in the face. He screamed and clutched at his eyes. I got to my feet and kicked him in the nuts as hard as I could. He dropped like a stone, moaning and crying and clutching at his groin. His eyes were rapidly swelling shut.

I sent Steph a quick text

Please have Dean call Sam to come get me. I’ll explain later

I pulled off my engagement ring and dropped in in Eric’s lap. “Lesson’s over, Alpha.”


	5. Chapter 5

I resisted the urge to spit on Eric as I walked away from his moaning form on the ground. My lip was split, and blood seeped from the edge of my mouth. I was feeling slightly dazed from the adrenaline rush. I knew I wanted to put as much distance between Eric and me as possible, so I began to walk down the dirt road that led back to town.

My cell rang and I pulled it out of my pocket. It was Steph. “I just saw your text. I’m still with Dean, we stopped for a drink. What’s wrong?”

I coughed and spit out a mouthful of blood. “Did Dean call Sam?” I asked.

“He isn’t picking up, but he’s sending him a text. Did something happen with Eric, Y/N?” She asked.

I sighed with fatigue. “I’m walking on the lodge road towards town. Can you guys come get me?” 

Steph’s voice became muffled as she whispered something to Dean in a slightly panicked voice. “Are you in danger?” She asked when she got back on the line.

I turned to look back toward the lodge with a panicked bark of laughter. “The nicest thing I did to Eric was to tell him the engagement was off, so you might say that.”

When I noticed headlights coming up the lodge road I shrank into the shadows in case Eric had returned to finish the job. I was dizzy with fear as the car pulled over not far from where I was hiding until I heard Sam hiss my name in the darkness. “Y/N? Where are you? Answer me, dammit!”

“Shh! Be quiet! He’ll hear you!” I whispered in a choked voice as my knees gave out. Sam picked me up in his arms and carried me to the car. He placed me gently in the passenger seat and kissed my forehead. “I’ve got you. Your safe now.”

I shook my head. After my father learned of my actions tonight, I would never be safe again. Eric would neither forgive nor forget the grave insult a lowly Omega had done to him.

“You had better call Dean. He and Steph are on their way to get me. They should be here soon.” I mumbled. My lip had started to swell and I was having trouble talking. 

Sam pulled out his phone and dialed Dean’s number. “Dean, it’s Sam. I got your message. I have Y/N, and I’m bringing her to our house. I don’t know what he did to her. We can talk more when we get there.”

“Y/N?” Sam whispered softly, his whole body tensing in anticipation of my answer. “Did he………”

“He was going to. Thank God for Wolfsbane spray and high heels.” 

“I’m going to fucking kill him,” Sam said angrily. Neither of us said anything for the remainder of the drive.

I must have zoned out for a bit, because the next thing I knew, we were pulling into Sam’s driveway. Dean’s black Impala was already there. “Do you need help?” Sam asked.

“I’m fine, really,” I told him with more confidence than I felt.

“Bullshit. So that’s his blood all over your face?” Sam snapped.

When we entered the house Dean and Steph came rushing in from the kitchen. The harsh lights of the foyer must have made my injuries look particularly bad because Steph gasped and Sam cursed out loud. Dean being a cop was better at hiding his reactions.

“Y/N, your bleeding!” Steph exclaimed, coming towards me. “Can you get me a wet washcloth?” She looked towards Sam. “We need to wash the blood off her face.”

“Hang on a minute!” Dean said loudly to Steph and Sam, who turned to look at him. He walked over to me and looked at my face. “Your head is bleeding, you may have a concussion. You need to go to the hospital. Do you want to press charges?” I could see the instant he shifted into cop mode.

“Your damn right she does!” Sam demanded. Everything was so black and white in Sam’s world.

I shook my head. “No hospital, please!”

Dean looked surprised, Sam just looked resigned. “I’m sure it has to do with her father,” he told Dean.

I sat on the couch and pressed the bag of frozen peas Dean had handed me to my swollen cheek. The right side of my face was bruising from where Eric had backhanded me. “The Alphas want this marriage to happen to unite our packs. This will all be chalked up to me being an “Omega who doesn’t know my place.”

Sam jumped out of his seat and began pacing. “And you’re okay with that?” He demanded.

“No I’m not, but what other choice do I have?” I said wearily.

“Y/N, why don’t we go upstairs where we can talk in private? Dean, can you take Steph home?” Sam said to his brother. Steph opened her mouth to protest but I told her I would be fine, she could go.

After Dean and Steph left I followed Sam up to his room. There wasn’t really anywhere else to sit so we just sat down on his bed to talk. He didn’t say anything for a long moment, but his face got darker and darker.

“Well, Sam? What did you want to talk about?” I asked him.

“You can’t marry Eric! He is an animal! Do you think this is the last time he will do this to you?” He questioned me.

I whirled on him furiously. “Probably not, Sam! What do you want me to say? If I had another option I would take it, but I don’t. My father wants this, and what the Alpha wants, he gets!”

I jumped off the bed angrily, and Sam immediately followed. We stood chest to chest, our eyes blazing fire at each other. “And you’re okay spending the rest of your life being his punching bag?” He bellowed.

“Of course not! He’s a total dick, that’s the last thing I want!” I yelled back.

“When I think about him touching you, having you, it makes me crazy.” He whispered suddenly, startling me into silence, his mouth suddenly close to mine.

“Sam, don’t do this, please. There is no point.” I sighed, our mouths almost touching. I couldn’t seem to stop myself.

“What if I told you I knew a way you didn’t have to marry Eric?” His mouth inched ever closer, and I could smell him, and I wanted him more than I had ever wanted anything else in my life.

“So what’s your plan?” I asked, half distracted by his warm Alpha scent.

“I will claim you.” He told me, and his lips swallowed my gasp of shock.


	6. Chapter 6

My tutoring sessions with Sam became less and less about math every week. Sam finally asked me out on a real date and we spent most of it at Harley’s Point, the popular makeout spot outside of town. I was really just discovering what it meant to be an Omega, and that night, Sam made me beg. By the end of the week, he made me scream.

My Dad had started to get suspicious when Sam and I began spending so much time together. I lied to his face and denied anything was going on, but when Uncle Michael caught us red handed making out in Sam’s car, we were forced to confess the truth…..we were in love.

My Dad went ballistic. A mechanic’s son was going to have his precious daughter over his dead body. Sam’s parents were summoned and told that their son had “taken advantage” of Alpha’s underage daughter and given that Sam was 19, they could have him arrested.

“No Daddy! I love him! He didn’t take advantage of me!” I yelled, tears pouring down my face.

“You can’t keep me from her!” Sam said defiantly.

“They are just kids in love, Alpha.” Mary Winchester whispered.

“I think it would be best for Y/N if you all left town. Do not contact her again.” My father told Sam coldly.

“You can’t do this! Sam!” I shrieked as Uncle Michael forcibly removed me from the room, kicking and screaming. The Winchesters were gone the next day, and I didn’t hear from Sam for ten long years.

Sam’s lips moved lazily over mine, teasing and tasting and nibbling gently. I grimaced at the soreness of my split lip but couldn’t help moaning at the taste of him after all these years.

“Sam….Alpha.” I began. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“God, you smell so good, Y/N.” He walked me towards the bed and when the back of my knees hit it, I tumbled down, and he went with me. “I can’t imagine after what Eric did to you tonight your Dad will make you go through with this marriage.” Sam gritted his teeth as I bucked up against his obvious erection.

“You don’t know my father.”

“I wasn’t kidding, Y/N. If I claim you like I should have done, your father can’t force you to marry Eric. When is your next heat due?”

“Next week, right before the wedding,” I whispered. “My father will kill you, Sam. I’m serious.” I didn’t think he was getting how ruthless my father could be when he wanted something.

“Baby girl, if you keep on rubbing against me like that, it’s not gonna matter. My self-control only goes so far,” he growled.

Before I could respond there was a pounding on his front door that startled us both. We both tensed, and Sam jumped up, all his Alpha senses on alert. “Stay here!” he ordered before disappearing.

When I heard the sound of my Uncle Gabe’s voice, I immediately ignored Sam’s directive and crept to the top of the stairs so I could hear better.

“Have you see her? She and Eric had a fight and she ran off, and no one has seen her since.” Gabe was worried, I could tell.

“What makes you think she would be here?” Sam said calmly.

“Look, Son, I’ve always liked you. I know you care about Y/N. You of all people know what the Alpha will do to protect her. Don’t be stupid. If you know where she is….. TELL ME.”

I took a deep breath and walked down the stairs. “I’m right here, Uncle Gabe.” Sam swore under his breath. Gabe’s eyes widened when he saw me.

“Did Eric do this to you, Y/N?” He asked, his face a mask of cold rage.

Sam exploded. “You know he did! Look how that sadistic bastard treats Omegas! And the Alpha wants her to marry him? He will kill her one day!”

I laid a hand on Sam’s arm. “Sam……please……don’t.”

Gabe turned to Sam. “I’ve had reservations about this match from the get-go. My brother has assured me that Eric wouldn’t harm Y/N. I’m sure he won’t let the wedding happen now when he sees what he’s done to her. She’s his daughter, for Christ’s sake!”

“She’s not going anywhere,” Sam told him.

“You need to come home, Dollface. Your father needs to see this. Luci has guys out looking for you. It’s just a matter of time before Michael comes barging in here. You know he hits first and asks questions later.” Gabe’s face was sad but resigned.

I was suddenly so tired I could barely take another step, and I could feel every mark that Eric had left on me. I sighed in frustration. “He’s right, Sam. I’m not going to marry Eric, but if I have any hope of getting my father to accept you, we have to do this right.”

I saw several emotions play across Sam’s face. Anger, frustration, sadness, and then acceptance. As much as he hated to admit it, having my father’s blessing was important to him. “Fine.” He told Gabe. “But I need to talk to Y/N alone for a minute, okay?” Gabe nodded.

“I’ll just wait outside,” he said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

Sam pulled me into his arms as soon as Gabe was gone. “I’m so sorry.” I sobbed into his shoulder.

“Shhhh. Listen to me, Y/N. If anything happens, you call me or text me and I will come get you, no questions asked. Do you understand?” He looked deeply into my eyes as he said this. I nodded mutely.

I threw my arms around his neck and pulled his head down, kissing him almost desperately. “I love you, Alpha. I never stopped.” I whispered before slipping out the door to my waiting uncle.

Gabriel pulled out his phone in the car on the drive home. “I found her, Luci. We are on the way home. Eric beat the shit out of her! I told you this was a mistake! We need to talk.”

When we entered the house, all I wanted to go was go soak in a hot bath and go to bed, but I knew there was no way I could avoid talking to my father. His office door was closed, and when I knocked, he told me to come in. 

I opened the door and the sight of Eric and his father enjoying a glass of whiskey with my father and Uncle Michael stopped me in my tracks. “Why is he here?” I asked rudely.

“Sit down, Y/N.” My father ordered. “Eric explained what happened. His father assures me it was a lapse in judgment and it won’t happen again. He has something to say to you.”

His father nudged him, and he looked at me. “I’m sorry, Y/N. I shouldn’t have hit you. It won’t happen again.” I could see the anger simmering behind his eyes and I knew he was only doing this because his father was making him.

“Your right it won’t, because I’m not marrying him.” I said flatly. “The wedding is off.”

“Now, now. Let’s not be hasty. This has all been a big misunderstanding. Why don’t you go clean up and let the men talk, Y/N?” My father said smoothly. 

“What?!?” I shrieked, and immediately became hysterical. Uncle Michael “escorted” me to my suite, and immediately locked me in. I could hear Uncle Gabe yelling all the way upstairs. 

When I tore through my purse a few minutes later, I discovered Michael had swiped my phone. Bastard!

I realized with a sinking feeling that leaving Sam tonight had been a huge mistake. My father still intended on me marrying Eric, despite what he had done. I was trapped.


	7. Chapter 7

I paced around my suite like a maniac trying to figure out what to do. I needed to relax and think things through, so I decided to take a bath like I planned while I tried to figure a way out of this mess. I liked to read in the tub sometimes, so I grabbed a book off of my bookshelf, and I poured myself a glass of wine from my mini-fridge and headed to my bathroom, closing and locking the door.

My father was a smart man, but he had underestimated me my entire life. He thought Omegas were simple creatures that needed to be cared for and protected. Uncle Michael was the same way. Only Uncle Gabriel realized I was perfectly capable of taking care of myself.

I had watched my Dad my entire life and I knew how he operated. He thought he could keep me a prisoner here and cut me off from the outside world until the wedding. As the Alpha, he was used to everything being on his terms.

I was more like my father than any of them realized. I opened the book I had taken into the bathroom with me, revealing a hollowed-out section in the center. In it, I had placed a burner phone I had gotten ages ago because I knew my father monitored my cell. No one knew about this phone but me and Steph.

I wouldn’t put it past my father to have my suite bugged, but hopefully, the bathroom was okay. I didn’t dare call anyone, so I sent Steph a text.

Steph, I need u to give Sam a message:

I’m under house arrest, using a burner phone. The wedding is still on despite everything. DO NOT come here. I am being watched and they have guns. I HAVE A PLAN. I will come to u. I have to play my part. Please, Sam. Trust me. I love you.

A few minutes later I received a reply from Steph.

Sam says okay but if you’re not here by Friday he is coming to matter what. Loves you back.

I gave an Oscar-worthy performance that week. I was by turns defiant, hysterical, angry and weepy. I acted like the Omega my father thought I was. After a few days I was allowed to leave my suite, but not the house. I was watched at all times, and Uncle Michael still had my phone.

I could barely look at my Dad. He tried talking to me, explaining why this marriage was the best option for everyone concerned. His self-righteous tone made me want to vomit.

“You mean the best option for you, Dad. You are selling me to the highest bidder! I need to go lay down, all this stress is bringing my heat on early.” I said angrily before I slammed out of his office and went to my room to lay down.

My heat WAS coming early, but this was only going to work in my favor. My father didn’t like to be around when I was in heat, so he usually left to take care of “business”, leaving his goons to watch me. He never went anywhere without his right-hand man Uncle Michael, so that left Uncle Gabe to babysit me.

By the time Dad and Uncle Michael left the next day, I couldn’t get out of bed. My heat had come on with a vengeance. It was particularly bad this time, which I suspected had to do with Sam’s reappearance in my life. I was burning with fever and racked with agonizing cramps. Uncle Gabe had checked on me to see if I needed anything, and then he left me alone.

That night there was a violent thunderstorm. The sky flashed with lightning, and rain fell in torrents. As I tossed and turned in bed I realized that this storm was the perfect cover for me to make my escape. But I couldn’t do it alone.

Uncle Gabe was in the library when I staggered in. Luckily since he was a Beta, my heat didn’t affect him at all.

“Y/N, what are you doing out of bed? You look awful!” he said with concern.

I sat down next to him on the couch, wincing in pain. I took a deep breath before speaking. “I’m leaving, Uncle Gabe. I’m going to Sam. I will NOT marry Eric, I don’t care what Dad says. Will you help me?” I knew that I was taking a chance here, but it was the only card I had left to play.

Gabriel looked at me for a long moment, then he reached over and grabbed a pewter candlestick off of the table and pulled out the candle and threw it aside. He handed it over and stood with his back to me. “Swing it hard, Dollface, you gotta make it look real.”

I parked Uncle Gabe’s car a few blocks away from Sam’s house and walked to throw them off my trail. By the time I reached the door I was soaked through, shivering, and barely able to stay on my feet. I rang the doorbell, and when Sam opened it, I collapsed into his arms and passed out.

When I woke up, I was in Sam’s bed, and I was wearing a long t-shirt that must have been his because it came down to my knees.

“Sam?” 

He stood in the doorway, every muscle tensed. “Hi, baby. How do you feel?”

“Better now that I am with you. Come lay with me. I need you.” I whispered.

He groaned. “I can smell your heat, Y/N. I am barely keeping myself under control. If I touch you, I’m not gonna be able to stop.”

I smiled. “How did you change me then?”

“I didn’t, Steph did. She and Dean are downstairs. They said they would give us privacy if we wanted them to. I think Dean has the hots for her anyway.”

“I want to be alone with you,” I told him. Tell Steph I’m fine, and I love her.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my life, Sam,” I said firmly. “Get rid of them.”

I’ll be right back.” He told me before exiting the room and heading downstairs.

“They left. Dean is gonna stay over at Steph’s house tonight. He’s into her, I’m telling you. The less they know, the less they will have to lie about later.””

“Enough about them. Touch me, please… I ache for you, Alpha.” 

Sam crossed the room in two long strides and climbed onto the bed. He pulled me into his arms and I settled against him, sighing with contentment. He began to nuzzle his mouth against my hair, and I couldn’t seem to stop myself from grinding against him as slick began to gush from me and pain bloomed fresh in my pelvis.

“Hurts, Sam. Need you,” I muttered with clenched teeth.

“Shhh. I got you, baby. I’m gonna make it better.” He promised. He soon found out I was naked under the t-shirt as he reached under it and slid his hands up my legs. His long fingers found my wet folds and when he slid one in up to the knuckle, I moaned and bucked against him. 

“God, you’re tight! Have you ever taken an Alpha’s knot before, Y/N?” Sam asked as he added a second finger and began to move them inside me, the pad of his fingers brushing against my clit and making me squirm.

“No,” I replied shakily. “Is it gonna hurt? I mean, I’ve had sex before, I’ve just never been knotted.”

“I’m glad I’ll be your first,” he murmured, and his lips captured mine in a scorching kiss. “It may hurt, but then I’m gonna make you feel so good, I promise, Omega.”

Sam’s lips plundered mine as his fingers plunged in and out of me, playing me like a finely tuned instrument, and driving me higher and higher. My legs began to shake uncontrollably, and my slick coated his hand as I exploded with a hoarse scream of pleasure. 

I was tearing at Sam’s clothes by this point, and when he slid into me filling me fuller than I had ever been in my life, I dug my nails into his back to pull him closer. 

“Finally,” he groaned as he gave me a moment to adjust to him. “I’ll go slow so I don’t hurt you.”

I wrapped my legs around him, locking them around his back. “Don’t you dare go slow, I’ve waited too long for this.”

He grinned at my words and began pistoning his hips into mine, his hands gripping my hips so hard I knew he was leaving bruises. The sounds of my breathy moans mixed with Sam’s groans sounded positively pornographic in the quietness of the room. 

Sam’s tongue was in my mouth when my cries began to increase in intensity. I tore my mouth from his as I felt his knot starting to swell and pain began to intrude on the edges of my intense pleasure. 

When I looked into Sam’s face, he was looking at me intently, a question in his eyes. As our orgasms started to slam into us, I turned my head, baring my neck to him. “Do it, Sam,” I whispered.

He took a deep breath and bit me hard at the junction of my neck and shoulder as we screamed out together. He collapsed on top of me, our sweaty bodies linked together because of his knot. Blood trickled from the bite in my neck, but I didn’t care, my Alpha had just claimed me.

“Now there is NO question who you belong to, Omega,” Sam growled. “Eric can go to hell.”

“So what happens now?” I asked him. “It won’t be long before word gets back to my Dad that I “knocked out” Uncle Gabe and escaped. He’s going to be looking for me.”

“We need to hide you someplace safe and get you through this heat. I know just the place.” Sam told me, kissing me gently.


	8. Chapter 8

Dean returned early the next morning, so early it was still dark out. Sam gently shook me awake and I dressed quickly. The last thing I wanted was to leave the warmth of Sam’s arms and his bed, but every minute I stayed here was another chance for my father to find me.

I have to admit I was nervous about how Dean was going to react when he saw the claiming bite on my neck. By claiming me, Sam had put himself and his brother in terrible danger.

But he quickly put my fears to rest. When he saw the mark, he just grinned at me and said, “Welcome to the family, Sweetheart! It’s about damn time he manned up and claimed you!”

“Speaking of claiming, that reminds me. You totally have my blessing if you want to ask Steph out, Dean. I think you two would make a great couple..”

Dean glared at his brother. “What did you tell her?”

I was still feeling pretty weak from my heat, but things were under control for the moment. They were in such a hurry to leave they wouldn’t even let me make coffee.

“The sooner you are out of this town the happier I will be, Y/N,” Sam told me as he ushered me out the door.

Much to my surprise sitting in the driveway wasn’t Dean’s familiar black Impala but Steph’s Toyota Camry. “Where’s your car, Dean?”

“I switched cars with Steph. My car is too easily recognized. We need to get a move on. I want to get you there as quickly as possible.” He said quickly.

Sam opened the back door for me and climbed in beside me, somehow managing to squeeze his tall frame into the back with me, while Dean drove. “And where is there exactly?” I asked.

“We are gonna take you to our Moms. She lives two towns over. Right now your Dad has no reason to suspect that you would have come to Sam. If we can get you there and get back here, it will give us the time we need to figure out our next step once you’re done your heat.”

I hadn’t seen or talked to Mary Winchester since that awful night 10 years ago when my father ordered the Winchesters to leave town. “And she doesn’t mind me staying there? I’m the reason your family had to leave town.” I couldn’t disguise the worry in my voice.

Sam put his arm around me, and I leaned into his warmth in the back seat. “She never blamed you, Y/N. She knew we were just two kids in love. She hates your Dad, but she knows you were as much a victim as we were, more actually.”

As we drove the rain-slicked streets, I kept stealing glances over at Sam, who was smiling as his fingers played with my hair. “So what are you grinning about, Winchester?”

“I’ve wanted you for so long, and now you’re finally mine, Omega.” He whispered in my ear, his breath warm on my cheek. I could feel my heart rate start to increase, and I stifled a moan as I felt my heat start to surge again.

“Sam…” I whimpered.

“We are almost there, Baby Girl.” 

“So Y/N,” Dean asked suddenly, trying to distract me. “How did you get away from your Father’s house?”

The question drew my attention away from Sam and my need for him. “I had help. Uncle Gabe let me hit him with a candlestick and make it look like I knocked him out and escaped. He really went out on a limb for me.”

“Your Uncle is a good guy,” Dean commented.

“Yes, he is.” I agreed. “And he isn’t afraid of my Dad’s temper. He has pissed him off more times than I can count. He never wanted me to marry Eric, and I think in the end he realized the only way for me to get out of this wedding was for me to leave.”

We eventually pulled up to an adorable Cape Cod on an old tree-lined street. It was still pretty early, but Mary must have been expecting us because she answered the door on the first knock.

Sam’s Mom hadn’t changed much. She was still the pretty blond with kind eyes and a warm smile that I remembered. Much to my surprise, she immediately pulled me in for a warm hug as soon as she saw me. “It’s good to see you, Y/N.” She told me. 

I couldn’t stop the tears that poured from my eyes at her words. “I am so very sorry for everything that happened, Mary,” I whispered.

“I know you are, sweetie. None of it was your fault.” She responded with a smile.

We spent some time catching up over coffee. Sam and Dean had a natural, easy rapport with their Mom that I had never managed to acquire with my Dad It was clear that they adored her, and that she loved them back. Seeing them with their mother made me wonder what my relationship with mine would have been like had she lived.

My heat began to flare up again and I started to get feverish and began to squirm. I didn’t say anything to Sam. I didn’t have to. He could tell with one look. “Mom, I need to get Y/N settled. She needs to rest, her heat is starting to flare.”

Mary nodded. “I made up the room you usually stay in for her. It’s all ready to go.” She turned to me. “I am so glad the two of you found your way back to each other. You both deserve a chance at happiness. Sam has never stopped thinking about you, Y/N.”

“Likewise, Mary. Even when my father tried to force me to marry the animal who did this to my face.” I said angrily.

“Eric is a tool, Mom,” Dean said matter-of-factly.

“Sam told me!” She exclaimed. “I have heard stories about what happens to Omegas in Whitehall. And your father wanted to send you, THERE?”

“There is no way in hell Eric is ever going to put his hands on her EVER again!” Sam said in a low, dangerous Alpha voice that scared and thrilled me at the same time.

Sam took me upstairs to get settled while Mary made something for us to eat and chatted with Dean. Little did they know that getting “settled in” meant Sam fucking me against the wall while I buried my face into his shoulder to stifle my screams.

By the time Sam came back downstairs Mary and Dean had already eaten. 

“Y/N all “settled in”? Dean said with a smirk.

“Bite me, Dean,” Sam replied.

“I’m sure Y/N already took care of that,” Dean said, choking with laughter.

Sam brought me up some food because I was feeling bad again and was in bed. “Dean and I need to get back to town so we don’t arouse suspicion. I will try to come back every day until your heat is over” He promised.

After Sam left I fell asleep, my heat under control for the time being, but my body just needed rest. I slept into the evening. When I woke, it was near dinner time and my stomach was growling. I wandered downstairs. 

“You’re awake!” Mary said. “I was beginning to get worried! Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, why don’t you wash up?”

Mary had made homemade beef stew and I found I was starving. She turned out to be very easy to talk to, and the conversation flowed very easily between us. We stayed up late into the evening talking. 

Mary shared with me how hard it was for John when they were forced to leave town and start over. “Losing his job and having to start over made him very bitter. He hated your father until the day he died.” He said sadly.

“Yeah, he has that effect on a lot of people,” I said with a shrug.

“So what was it like growing up as the only daughter of the Alpha?” Mary asked me curiously. “You must never have wanted for anything.”

I thought about her question. “Materially, I had everything, but my father is so controlling and over-protective it’s worse than any prison. Not to mention the fact that he was still going to force me to marry an Alpha he knew beat the crap out of me for contradicting him.”

“Wow,” Mary said, completely at a loss for words.

“I know…pretty messed up, right?” I said sadly.

I was very late when I finally went to bed, but for the first night in a long time, I slept like a baby.

I found out the next day that Mary had gone to school with my Mom and that they were friends. I spent the rest of the day listening to her tell me stories about some of their antics in junior high and high school.

We were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee after dinner when Sam and Dean burst in. Dean looked awful. His clothes were a mess, his eyes were red, and he looked exhausted. Sam just looked grim. I was worried.

“What’s wrong?” I asked, fear gripping me by the throat.

“Y/N…..” Sam began.

Dean interrupted him. “We got a call at the station this morning. Some kids goofing around at Harley’s Point found a body in a ditch on the road. It was beaten pretty badly and shot in the head execution-style. I was there when they brought the body in.” He hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath.

I just looked at him, and time seemed to stand still as I waited for him to speak.

“Just tell me, Dean!” I finally snapped.

He lowered his head, his green eyes were so sad. “It was your Uncle Gabe, Y/N. I’m so sorry. He’s dead.”


	9. Chapter 9

I stared at Dean, willing him to take back those horrible words and stop my world from crumbling. But he didn’t. I was silent for so long he began to get nervous. The only thing that betrayed what I was feeling were the hot, salty tears that began streaming down my face.

“They are calling it a robbery gone wrong.” He told me as if this knowledge would somehow make the news easier to take. I was suddenly filled with white hot anger so strong it threatened to choke me. 

I knew none of this was Dean’s fault. He was just the messenger. “This was no robbery, Dean!” I snapped.

“What do you mean by that?” he said sharply, his intense green eyes fixed on me. 

“My father ordered this. It was payback, plain and simple. He must have found out Uncle Gabe let me go.“ I said angrily.

“So he had him killed? His own brother?” Sam asked incredulously.

“When you disobey the Alpha there are always consequences, even for family.”

“My father needs this marriage to happen, and no one is going to stand in his way. Not me, not you, not even his own brother.” I told Sam sadly. My grief and rage were burning so hard in me I felt like I was going to explode. 

As much as I liked Sam’s family, I needed time to mourn Uncle Gabe in private. The lump of tears in my throat was so large now I could barely catch my breath. “Excuse me please,” I said breathlessly as I ran up the stairs to my room and slammed the door shut behind me.

I threw myself on the bed and sobbed hysterically. The worst part was deep down I knew this was all my fault. I was the one who forced Gabriel’s hand. I made him choose, and he paid for that choice with his life.

I cried until I had no tears left. I had always known my father was capable of terrible things, but I didn’t think he would sink so low as to actually harm a member of his own family.

I drifted into a restless sleep, feverish with my heat, and haunted by dreams of my father and my uncle. I felt the bed dip, and strong arms encircled me. Sam’s cool lips pressed against my forehead. “Shhh. I’ve got you. I won’t let anyone hurt you, Y/N.”

As Sam’s lips found mine and my body responded to his touch, my desire for him took over and everything else was temporarily forgotten.

When I woke up the next morning wrapped in Sam’s arms, I felt back to normal and I knew my heat had passed. Sam was still asleep, and the sight of him squeezed into the too-small bed with me made me smile. He looked so uncomfortable but he had made the best of it because he knew I needed him.

I pressed a kiss to his lips and he woke. “Hey, Beautiful.” He said, voice thick with sleep.

“I could get used to waking up like this,” I remarked, rubbing my thumb over his lips.

“That’s the plan.” He said with a grin that made me melt.

“So about last night…” Sam began, and the smile faded from my face.

“I feel bad that I was so nasty to Dean. None of this is his fault. I need to apologize.” 

Sam sat up in bed and pulled me against his bare chest. “He understands, Y/N. He doesn’t hold it against you.”

I turned around so I was facing Sam. “I need to tell you something. You’re not going to like it, but it’s something I have to do.”

Sam took in my grave expression and let out a breath. “Why do I have a feeling that my good mood is about to end?”

“I have to go to Uncle Gabe’s funeral, Sam,” I said quietly, mentally bracing myself for his opposition.

“No. Absolutely not! There is no way I am letting you walk into that pit of vipers! Your father won’t waste an opportunity to grab you first chance he gets! It’s too dangerous, Y/N.” Sam shook his head.

“Gabriel is…..was my favorite uncle. If it wasn’t for me he’d still be alive. I have to live with that. I won’t let my father take away my chance to say goodbye. He’s taken so much from me already.” I crossed my arms stubbornly, determined to get my way.

“This is that important to you?” Sam asked me. I nodded.

He sighed in annoyance. “Okay. But Dean and I are coming with you. You aren’t going anywhere near your father without me, Omega.”

“You know that my father will have your head when he realizes that you’ve claimed me. Are you ready for that, Alpha?” I asked with a raised eyebrow.

“I was ready to claim you ten years ago, Y/N. He’s not getting rid of me so easily this time.” Sam told me as he pulled me into his arms.

I stayed hidden at Mary’s house for the next few days. My father was growing more frantic as the days passed and it seemed as though I had vanished into thin air. Dean had gotten Steph a burner phone and we were able to communicate via text, so she kept me updated on what was going on in town.

Steph: Your Uncle Michael has been over here snooping around and asking questions. I told him I haven’t seen you since the night of the pack meeting, which is true.

Y/N: Sam says he has been to their place too.

Steph: There is something else. Eric came by this morning.

Y/N: Eric? What did HE want?

Steph: He came to apologize about what he said at the pack meeting, and to see if I had any ideas about where you might be. He said all the right things, but I don’t think he meant a word of it. I shut the door in his face.

Y/N: I don’t trust him and you shouldn’t either.

Uncle Gabe’s funeral was scheduled for the next day. Dean had managed to smuggle me into the house in the trunk of his car the night before in case the house was being watched. As soon as the garage door was down Sam was there opening the trunk and helping me climb out.

“Is there any way whatsoever I can talk you out of this?” He asked me as I tumbled into his arms.

“I don’t want to see my father any more than you do, Sam. I have to do this for Uncle Gabe.” I said stubbornly, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

That night despite the flood of endorphins Sam’s touch produced I still couldn’t fall asleep. I listened to the sound of Sam’s slow, even breathing and wondered for the millionth time if I was doing the right thing. I knew that my father was going to be furious that I had ruined all his plans.

Some might say I was asking for trouble disobeying him like I did and then flaunting it so publicly, but he didn’t leave me much choice. He had forced Sam and me apart 10 years ago when we were young and foolish and didn’t know any better, but that was then.

I may be a lowly Omega, but Sam is my Alpha, and the sooner my father accepts that the better things will be. To my father, appearance is everything. If it looks as though he can’t control his own daughter then he appears weak, and that is the last thing my Dad wants. But is it enough for him to let me walk away?

The service had already begun when Sam, Dean, Steph and I arrived. We decided to enter separately to keep Steph out of trouble. Dean and Steph were going to sneak in after Sam and I made our big entrance because no one would be paying attention to them then. 

As we stood outside the door of the chapel Sam grasped my hand tightly. “Are you ready for this?” He asked me.

I shot him a brilliant smile. “Let’s go shake things up,” I said, and flinging open the chapel doors, marched up the aisle.

I heard audible gasps from either side of the chapel as Sam and I made our way up the aisle. One person took notice of my arrival and sent out a text saying simply:

You were right. She is here. She wouldn’t miss her Uncle’s funeral. The plan is a go. I just need to get her alone.

We took seats a few rows behind my father and Uncle Michael. My father turned and when he saw me holding Sam’s hand he looked furious. He made a move to get up but Uncle Michael grabbed his arm and he seemed to remember where he was. I could hear people whispering during the entire service which seemed to last forever.

When it was time to pay our respects Sam and I went together to where Uncle Gabe was laid out. I stood for a long time at the edge of his coffin, my hand on Uncle Gabe’s arm, the tears flowing freely. “I am so sorry Uncle Gabe. I love you.” I whispered as I leaned down and kissed his cheek.

When the service was over, Steph and Dean stood with us as Uncle Michael came over. “The Alpha wishes to speak to you both.” He said stiffly.

“Tell my father I need to use the ladies room and then I will speak to him,” I said, turning my back on him. “Steph, will you join me?”

Sam looked over at Dean, “Can you keep an eye on them?” he asked his brother. Dean nodded and Sam walked over to where Lucifer was standing accepting condolences. Dean walked us to the ladies room and stood outside of the bathroom while Steph and I walked in.

Steph entered the only open stall and as I stood waiting for my turn a familiar face came up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned at the new arrival. “What are you doing here?” I asked before I felt a pinch in my arm and my vision began to blur. Before I could say another word everything went black.

I never even felt arms dragging me over to the open bathroom window or me being lifted out and handed off to someone without a word. It all happened so fast Steph never even knew I was gone. By the time she realized and ran to get Dean, it was already too late.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam’s POV

There was no way I was approaching Lucifer without Y/N by my side. I wasn’t stupid. I had seen the glares he had been throwing my way since Y/N went to the bathroom. But he wouldn’t come to me. He was the Alpha, you always went to him.

Y/N and Steph had been gone for a quite a while and I would have been worried if Dean wasn’t with them. The door to the chapel was wrenched open so hard it slammed against the wall and Steph ran in, looking absolutely distraught, Dean at her heels. “Sam, we can’t find Y/N!” She wailed.

“What do you mean you can’t find her?” I asked. “How big is the bathroom? What the hell is going on, Dean?”

Dean shook his head. “They both walked in, and only Steph came out. There is an open window against the back wall, so she must have left through there.”

“Why would she sneak out through the bathroom window? And without telling Steph?” I asked.

Y/N’s Uncle Michael walked over at that moment. “The Alpha wants to know where his daughter is.”

We all ignored him. “She didn’t leave willingly, Sam. I think someone took her. Someone she knew. I heard her say something like, “What are you doing here?” Steph told me, wringing her hands nervously.

“Someone took Y/N?” Michael asked sharply. “The Alpha must be told about this.” He walked briskly back to his brother and began whispering into his ear. Lucifer’s face darkened with rage and he left his brother and walked over to where we were standing.

“Tell me everything. From the beginning. Now.” He demanded.

I’d had about enough of him telling me what to do. “How about you tell me what the hell you did with Y/N? I told her it was a mistake coming here, that you would grab her the first chance you got. You just couldn’t stand to see me with her, could you? Even after all this time?”

Lucifer’s eyes narrowed, and his voice dropped to a low growl. “You’d better watch your tone, Boy. Who do you think you are? You’ll always be the mechanic’s son to me, no matter how good you clean up.” He got right up in my face, and his words were a low hiss. “And you weren’t good enough for her then, and you’re not good enough for her now.”

I stood my ground, and we were toe-to-toe. “I’ll tell you who I am.” I hissed right in his face. “I’m your daughter’s fucking Alpha. I’ve already claimed her.”

That’s when Lucifer went for my throat and all hell broke loose.

Reader’s POV

My head was spinning and my mouth had a strange medicinal taste in it when I came to. I was so disoriented and nauseous I felt like I was going to vomit. I covered my mouth with my hand and breathed deeply as I struggled to wake up from the drug-induced haze.

Where was I? I knew I wasn’t in the church anymore. I tried to piece together what had happened. I remembered being in the bathroom with Steph. The tap on my shoulder, the surprise at seeing…… it was right there, right at the edge of my mind, but I couldn’t reach it. Maybe it was a side effect of being drugged. 

I rubbed at my sore left arm. I was positive I had been injected with something. The room I was in was kind of dimly lit, it smelled like a basement. Could Steph be down here too? “Steph? Are you here?” I whispered. Nothing. I was alone. I heard the sound of a door opening in the distance and footsteps. 

I shrank against the wall in fear, trying to make myself disappear. When the lights snapped on and the room was filled with brightness, I had to shield my eyes because they had grown accustomed to the dark. 

My eyes widened. “Kerry! It was YOU I saw in the bathroom! What did you inject me with? Where am I? Where is Steph?” She leaned down until her face was level to mine, and the slap took me by surprise and my head ricocheted back.

“Quiet, Omega bitch! We went to a lot of trouble to get you here. My brother has plans for you. He’ll be down to see you later. You think he hurt you before? Just wait.” 

She walked away laughing as I began to scream. “Scream all you want. No one can hear you.”

Sam’s POV

Michael grabbed Lucifer’s arms and Dean grabbed me around the waist, and together they were able to pull the two of us apart and stop us from killing each other. You really don’t want to get in the middle of two Alphas fighting unless you have a death wish. I struggled to break free of Dean’s hold and get at Lucifer, ten years worth of pent-up aggression spurring me on.

“Stop it! Stop fighting! We have to find Y/N!” Steph screamed at the top of her lungs. “You two should be ashamed of yourselves! This isn’t the time or the place for this!”

At the sound of my Omegas name, all of the fight went out of me and I was suddenly ashamed. Why was I worried about settling an old score when Y/N was missing?

“The girl is right, Luci,” Michael said. “We have to work together and find Y/N. Every minute she is gone is a minute more we are less likely to get her back.”

Lucifer sighed and turned to his brother. "Get everyone out of here but us and them.“

Within five minutes the room was clear except for Lucifer, his men, Dean, Steph and me. "Dean, did anyone go to the bathroom after Y/N and Stephanie?” Michael asked.

Dean thought for a moment. "Yeah. A tall redhead. No one I recognized.”

Lucifer turned to one of his men. “Go grab the condolence book so we can see who was here. Maybe we can figure out something from that.” The man nodded and left the room.

“Eric has red hair,” Steph said to me.

“Eric wasn’t here today,” Lucifer said to her dismissively.

Michael turned to her suddenly. “Wait a minute. Didn’t you say she said “what are you doing here?” Almost like she recognized the person?”

Steph nodded slowly. “Yeah, why?”

Michael turned and looked at the Alpha, slowly dawning horror in his eyes. “Luci, Eric wasn’t here, but his sister Kerry was, and Y/N knows her. And she has red hair.”

Reader’s POV

I screamed myself hoarse, but Kerry was right. No one heard me, and no one came. After Kerry left the lights went out again, and I lost all track of time. I felt my way around the room for another exit, but there was nothing. I fell to the floor crying in frustration, and when the lights came on again suddenly, my whole body stiffened. Again I heard the door in the distance.

I heard footsteps again, but this time they were heavier, not the click of high heels that had heralded Kerry’s arrival before. Every muscle in my body tensed because I knew this could only mean one thing, and I shut my eyes in absolute terror.

I felt a large hand grab my jaw and force my head up. My eyes snapped open. “Hello Y/N,” Eric said pleasantly.

I shoved his hand away. “What the hell have you done, Eric? Are you crazy? My father is going to kill you where you stand.”

He smiled at me, such a cold chilling smile it made my skin crawl. “Your father has to find me first. By the time he sees me again, I will have mated you, and you’ll be carrying my pup. He will have no choice but to accept me.”

“You are completely delusional,” I said quietly.

He grabbed my arm very tightly. “You embarrassed me in front of my father and my pack. You left me screaming in pain on the ground after you wolfbaned me and you walked away.”

“You deserved it, you abusive prick!” I spat at him.

He hit me so hard my ears rang. “You think you get a say in anything? You’re just an Omega. In Whitehall, Omegas know their place. I’m gonna enjoy teaching you. When I’m your Alpha you’ll do as your told.”

My temper got the best of me, and I spoke recklessly. “It’s already too late, Eric! Sam’s already claimed me. I’m probably carrying his pup as we speak! He won’t rest until he finds me!”

Eric grabbed the collar of my dress and tore it, exposing my neck, and the claiming bite Sam had given me. “You fucking Omega whore!” Eric bellowed, and his fists began raining blows until I stopped fighting back and fell to the floor in a heap, unconscious.

Eric looked at me indifferently. “You’ll learn, Y/N, or I will kill you myself.” Then he walked away and the lights went out.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam’s POV

The chapel was filled with the sound of many voices talking at once, each struggling to be heard over the other. Lucifer. Dean. Michael. Stephanie. Their voices were getting louder and louder as they talked over each other until I couldn’t hear myself think, but still, I said nothing.

Eric had taken my Omega. He had taken Y/N, and his sister had helped. My beautiful, headstrong Omega had beaten the crap out of Eric and rejected him and made him look weak. This is not something an Alpha would take lightly. He was going to make her pay, so I had to find her before…. I shook my head to clear it, and I tried not to think the worst.

“Everyone shut up!“ I finally said. They all ignored me.

“EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!” I roared, unable to hold in my rage for a second longer. The entire group stopped arguing and turned collectively to look at me. 

I stared pointedly at Lucifer. “What’s the plan? How do we get her back?”

Y/N’s father sneered at me. “What “we”? There is no “we”. I will go talk to his father, Alpha to Alpha. She is MY daughter. You’re not coming, Winchester.”

My vision was clouding over with a red haze of anger, and before I could stop myself, I grabbed Lucifer by the neck and jacked him up against the wall. “She is MY Omega, and I AM coming because I am going to rip Eric’s throat out, and you’re not going to stop me.”

Reader’s POV

This time when I woke up, I wasn’t disoriented, but I was in terrible pain. I spit out a mouthful of blood onto the floor as I gingerly moved my jaw. Provoking Eric by telling him Sam had already claimed me had been a stupid move on my part.

Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled down my cheeks. I didn’t want to die here. By this point, Sam and probably my father knew I was missing. But they had no idea who had taken me or where I was.

I winced as I sat up and felt pain in my ribs. So now that claiming me was off the table, I wished Eric would just kill me and get it over with. That would be preferable to fighting off his advances. I’d sooner die than submit to him. The pain was so strong it took my breath away. “Find me, Sam. Please find me.” I whimpered before my eyes fluttered shut.

Sam’s POV

Lucifer reluctantly agreed that Dean and I could go. Steph begged Dean to stay back and let me handle it, but he refused. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her before promising he would be careful. “Besides someone has to make sure this idiot doesn’t kill Y/N’s father, right?”

Steph walked up to me and scrutinized my face for a second. “Y/N is my best friend. I know how much you love her. l love her too. Please bring her home.” She turned to leave, then stopped and leaned up and whispered in my ear. “You make that bastard Eric PAY, Sam.”

“You’re a good friend, Steph. I’ll make sure Dean comes back in one piece.” I said solemnly as she hugged me.

“You’d better, or you’ll have me to answer to!” With one last look at Dean, she walked out of the chapel.

Dean turned to Michael. “Is there any chance that Eric’s father was in on this?”

Michael sighed, glancing warily at me and Lucifer, watching us pace like caged tigers. “For his sake, I hope the hell not.”

Once Lucifer’s men had confirmed that Eric’s father was at his home in Whitehall, we piled into three large black SUV’s to make the trip to talk to him.

“We’re gonna get her back, Man,” Dean told me confidently as I fidgeted nervously in the car, tapping my fingers on my knee.

Reader’s POV

When I woke up I wasn’t alone, and with a little shriek I scrambled off of the floor and backed away, my hands out in front of me protectively. “Leave me alone!” I shouted.

But the red-haired woman standing in front of me looking at me with sad eyes wasn’t Kerry. She was holding a tray of food and there was a basket of bandages and medical supplies sitting at her feet. She held a hand out to me beseechingly. “I’m not going to hurt you, Y/N.” It was Eric’s mother, Tess.

“Tess!” I implored. “You have to call my father and tell him that I’m here! Please! Eric kidnapped me! He’s going to kill me!” 

She bustled up to me with the tray. “Sit down and eat. Let me clean you up.” 

I sat against the wall and she handed me the tray. My hand shook as I lifted the sandwich to my mouth. “Please, Tess,” I begged.

She sighed deeply before speaking. “Just do what Eric says, please. If you behave he won’t hurt you.” She wet a towel and wiped the blood from my face as I ate. 

“No. Eric will never be my Alpha. And I will never be a subservient Omega. It’s not who I am.” I finished the food and sat back as Tess washed and cleaned my cuts. She handed me a bottle of water and I drank some down, relishing the coolness on my parched throat.

“Eric is a proud man, Y/N. You made him look like a fool. Things are different in Whitehall. It was hard for me in the beginning, too. But you’ll adjust in time. I was a stubborn Omega like you, but I learned.” She gathered up the bloody bandages and smiled sadly at me again. “If you learn fast the beatings will stop.”

I realized at that moment no one was going to help me. I was on my own.

Sam’s POV

When our convoy reached the Alpha’s compound, we were stopped at a gate where we were forced to wait while the guard called up to the main house. Finally, they let us through and our cars pulled up to a stately white colonial with a wide circular driveway.

It felt good to get out of the SUV and stretch my legs. Dean nudged me with his arm and pointed up. There were cameras everywhere. Clearly, this guy had something to hide.

We were ushered into a spacious living room to wait by a butler. A freaking butler! Dean rolled his eyes at me. I was rapidly losing my patience with all this bullshit. 

Finally, after an eternity of waiting, Malcolm Reynolds, the Alpha of the Whitehall pack came through the door, a carefully crafted smile on his face. “Lucifer! To what do I owe this pleasant surprise?”

Lucifer got up off the couch and walked over to Malcolm, not smiling at all, the rage bubbling so close to the surface I could almost smell it. “My daughter is missing. She was abducted from the church where my brother Gabriel’s funeral was being held. Your daughter Kerry had something to do with it. I suspect Eric put her up to it.”

Malcolm didn’t even blink, he was that good at hiding his emotions. “I’m sure you are mistaken. Kerry would never do such a thing.” He said nothing about Eric, I noticed. “I don’t even think they are in town this weekend.”

“Marie!” he bellowed. A maid entered the room. 

“Yes, Mr. Malcolm?” She asked demurely, eyes down.

“Where is Miss Kerry?” He demanded.

“She is at the mountain house with your wife for the weekend, I believe,” Marie replied before scuttling out.

I couldn’t keep silent any longer. “Where is Eric?” I demanded. “Is he here?”

Lucifer closed his eyes and cursed under his breath before replying. “Answer the question, Malcolm.”

“Who the hell is he to order me? I am the Alpha of the Whitehall pack! You are in my territory now!” Malcolm growled. Lucifer walked up to him, standing chest to chest, and his eyes began to glow red in his fury.

“He is Y/N’s Alpha, and if you don’t tell him where Eric is in the next 30 seconds I am going to order him to tear you limb from limb, Alpha or not,” Lucifer growled menacingly, with Michael, Dean, and I flanking him.

Malcolm seemed to crumple like a deflated balloon. “He’s at the mountain house.” He whispered.

“The address.” I snapped, already turning towards the door.

Malcolm scribbled down the address on a piece of paper, which he handed to Michael. We turned to leave. Lucifer, chest heaving, grabbed Malcolm by the throat and held him in the air before flinging him across the room.

“If your son has hurt Y/N, you goddamn coward, I will destroy the entire Whitehall pack, starting with you. You aren’t fit to call yourself Alpha.” He snarled before turning and walking out the front door.


	12. Chapter 12

Text messages are listed in Bold

Dean’s POV

Michael had given me the address that Malcolm had written down. When I put the address into my phone’s GPS, I saw it was at least a 3-hour car ride away. Sam was chomping at the bit to go, so the convoy headed out.

Something just wasn’t sitting right with me. Call it a cop’s instincts, but he caved way too easily. He was the Alpha of his pack, and Eric was his son and heir for Christ’s sake! And all it takes is a little pressure from Lucifer and he’s spilling his guts? Well, I don’t buy it. I decided to have my partner help us out.

Dean: Hey Cas? Are you busy, man?

Castiel: Nope. Just solving murders. Saving lives. The usual. What’s up?

Dean: Can you run an address for me and see who is listed as the owner?

Castiel: Aren’t you supposed to be on vacation?

Dean: BITE ME

Castiel: Do I want to even know why you need this?

Dean: NO

Castiel: Fine. Give it to me.

Dean: 21127 Morning Glory Drive. It’s in Essex.

Castiel: Hang on.

Dean: Anything?

Castiel: Are you sure you got the address right?

Dean: Why do you ask?

Castiel: The only thing coming up for that address is a cemetery.

 

“Son-of-a-bitch!” Dean swore. “Stop the car!” He immediately yelled at the driver as he called Cas’ cell. 

“What the hell is going on, Dean?” His partner asked warily.

“I’ll explain later. Can you try to find out if Malcolm Reynolds, the Alpha of the Whitehall pack has any alternate addresses listed?”

Covering the mouthpiece of the phone, he spoke to Sam and the driver, who were both staring at him. “The bastard tricked us! The address he gave us is a cemetery! I have my partner searching for any other properties he owns. You might wanna let your boss know.”

Sam punched the seat in front of him while muttering a particularly foul expletive. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Michael walking towards his side of the car. “What’s going on? Why did you stop?”

“Dean had a hunch that Malcolm was playing us. He was right. The address he gave us is a cemetery. He is having his partner do a check for other properties he owns.” 

Michael let out a low whistle. “Luci is gonna tear Malcolm’s head off when this is all over.”

Sam gave a harsh laugh. “Yeah well, he can get in line.”

Reader’s POV

Since I was in the dark most of the time, I had no idea how long I had been here. Whenever I heard the sound of that door opening in the distance, I froze in terror, fearful that Eric was returning to hurt me. But he hadn’t been back.

Tess had been down another time with some food and something for the pain. I had eaten the sandwich she had offered me, but this time I had refused the pain medicine. I would rather be alert and in pain than drugged up and helpless.

“If you don’t take this I am going to have to tell Eric, Y/N. I don’t want to have to do that.” She said quietly.

“He’s gonna have to kill me, Tess. You know that, right?” I said bitterly. “I am never going to stop fighting him. He’s NEVER going to be my Alpha. Sam Winchester is my Alpha, and I won’t stop fighting to get back to him as long as there is breath in my body. My blood is going to be on your hands, I hope you can live with that.”

Tess said nothing, just gave me one of her sad smiles and left me alone in the dark again.

This time, when the when I heard the door open in the distance, and the lights flicked on, I knew it was going to be Eric before I heard his heavy footsteps on the stairs. I could hear him approaching, I could smell the scent of Alpha, but I refused to give him the satisfaction of knowing I was afraid. I glared at him as he approached.

“My mother tells me you’re being difficult. Why am I not surprised, Y/N? How long is it going to take that pretty little Omega brain of yours to understand you’re not in charge here?” He whispered, his breath hot on my cheek. “I like my women with some fight in them. Makes it more fun when I take it out of them.”

I whimpered as he ran his lips down the side of my neck. "Sam is going to kill you, Eric,“ I stated matter-of-factly. 

He shrugged nonchalantly. “Do you think I am afraid? I won’t hesitate to kill your Alpha the first chance I get. Just like I didn’t hesitate to blow your Uncle Gabriel’s brains out for letting you run to Winchester in the first place. This mess is all his fault.”

I gaped at him. “What did you say?”

“I said your meddling uncle got what he deserved. If he hadn’t helped you leave, Winchester never would have had the chance to claim you. Lucky for me, I happened to be the one to find him after he left your dad’s house.”

“You son-of-a-bitch. All this time I thought my dad killed him, but it was you!” I struggled to hold the tears back. Poor Uncle Gabe. He just wanted me to be happy.

Eric grinned broadly at me, almost prideful. “Oh don’t get me wrong, your father worked him over good. Beat the crap out of him for letting you go. But he didn’t care. He said I was an abusive pig and I didn’t deserve you. And now you were out of my reach forever. And then he laughed at me. But I showed him, didn’t I?”

I had to wipe that self-satisfied smirk off of his face. I charged at him, shrieking in anger. I ran my nails down the side of Eric’s face as he struggled to fight me off. He bellowed in pain, and then his fist connected with my chin, and everything went dark.

Sam’s POV

Dean was busy texting on his phone as I tried to stem the rising tide of panic that was threatening to overcome me. But if any Omega could take care of herself, it was Y/N. She had already turned the tables on Eric once and beaten the shit out of him, and maybe if we were lucky she could hold him off long enough for me to get to her.

I was seeing red I was so angry. That pompous asshole Malcolm had sent us on a wild goose chase. Luckily Dean had figured it out before we went too far. We were currently parked at a rest stop on the interstate while Dean was on the phone with his partner.

Lucifer was leaning up against the car smoking a cigarette while Michael had gone to use the bathroom. He looked over at me when I approached but said nothing. “When this is done, Alpha, no matter the outcome, Eric is mine.” It wasn’t a request.

He nodded slowly. “It is your right. Will you still want her as your Omega if he has used her? If he has broken her?” He regarded me silently, as he exhaled a ring of smoke around my head.

Our eyes locked. “I have wanted her since I was 19 years old. There is nothing that anyone can ever do to change that. I let her go without a fight once. That will never happen again.”

Lucifer nodded once, seemingly satisfied with my answer, and he threw his cigarette to the ground and stubbed it out.

“I got it!” Dean called, and everyone rushed over to where he was. ‘Thanks, Cas, you are a life saver! When I get back I owe you a beer, man,” He said into the phone, grinning as he hung up. Then he turned to me. “We are only about 45 minutes away. Let’s move!”

Reader’s POV

When I came to Tess was cleaning my wounds again. “This is becoming a habit,” I said wryly. She had brought me soup to eat this time because I couldn’t chew. The side of my face was swollen from where Eric had hit me. I must have looked really bad because Tess had inadvertently gasped when she saw me.

After she had cleaned me up she took my hand in hers. “You’re never going to listen, are you? He WILL kill you, don’t you realize that? I won’t have your death on my conscience. I can’t…..”

I frowned at her, not sure where she was going with this. “What are you saying, Tess?”

“When I leave, I am going to leave the door unlocked. You’ll come out in the kitchen. I will leave my phone on the counter. Take it and go out the back door. Head for the woods and hide. Call your Alpha and end this before Eric beats you to death.”

“Tess, I don’t know what to say….” I began.

She packed up her supplies and put them back in her basket. “I never had the courage to leave, but you do. Give me a few minutes to get out of the way and then go.”

“What about you?” I asked. “Won’t Eric turn on you?”

“Get ready.” She responded. I noticed she didn’t answer my question.

I waited what seemed like forever after she left and tiptoed up the stairs. The door at the top was slightly ajar. It had crossed my mind that this could all be a setup, but I decided I had nothing left to lose at this point. I opened the door and peered out. The kitchen appeared empty. Sitting on the counter was a purse, and next to it was a cell phone.

“Bingo!” I whispered.

I grabbed the phone and yanked open the back door, flying across the yard with the speed of a gazelle, despite my battered body. I hid behind a clump of bushes and pulled out the phone, my hands trembling. I quickly dialed the number and waited for a response. When he answered I was filled with a relief so profound it made me fall to my knees. “Sam? It’s me.”


	13. Chapter 13

Sam’s POV 

When my phone rang about 15 minutes shy of our destination, I was annoyed. Who the hell was calling me? All I cared about right now was finding Y/N. I didn’t recognize the number, so I almost let it go to voice mail. But my curiosity got the best of me.

“Hello?” I barked into the phone. When I heard her voice, exhausted but still full of determination, my heart swelled with pride. “Y/N…baby we’re on our way to get you. We should be there in a few minutes. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

“I let my temper get the best of me and blurted out that you had claimed me. That really pissed him off, and he beat the shit out of me, but it was worth it,” she said proudly.

I smiled grimly. Eric was so dead for laying hands on my Omega. “That’s my girl. Where are you exactly?”

“I’m in the woods behind the house. Eric’s mom Tess, she helped me escape. I’m hurt pretty bad. I don’t know how far I can run.” she said breathlessly.

“Try and hide until I get there. Your father is with me.”

The sound of Y/N’s scream blared through the phone and I swore. “No Eric, don’t!” I heard her yell, and the line went dead.

Readers POV

When I looked up, Eric was standing on the deck, dragging his mother roughly out the back door by her arm. She took terrified as he held the gun to her temple.

“I know she helped you escape, Y/N. I will give you one chance to come back before I shoot her! Going once……Going twice……..” Tess sobbed in fear and I knew I had no choice.

I sighed in defeat. Sam and freedom had been so close I could taste it. But I wasn’t going to let Tess pay for her kindness to me with her life.

Standing up from my hiding place, I raised my hands in the air. “You win. Here I am. Just please let her go.”

“Come to me, Omega.” he demanded.

Tess was whimpering in pain, tears pouring down her face as Eric squeezed her arm brutally. As I reached the deck where they were standing I stopped at the edge and just stared at him. “Why are you doing this?” I asked quietly.

When he lifted his cold blue eyes to me I shivered at the emptiness reflected there. “Because no one takes whats mine. I won’t ask a third time, Y/N. Come now or I will kill her.”

I walked over to Tess. “I’m so sorry. Thank you for…..”

Eric shoved his mother away so quickly she fell to her knees. I screamed as he abruptly shot her in the chest, spraying me with her blood as she fell to the deck in a heap.

Sam’s POV

The SUV hadn’t even come to a full stop before I wrenched open the door and started running toward the back of the house. “Sam, wait for me, dammit!” Dean bellowed from behind me.

The sound of the gunshot ricocheted off the trees and my heart almost stopped. “Y/N!” I roared, running even faster. Dean told Michael and Lucifer and his men to fall back and let me take the lead.

Eric was standing on the deck, his back to the door. Y/N was in front of him, and his arm was wrapped around her neck. She was covered in blood, and her face was so bruised I barely recognized her.

A roaring sound filled my ears and I was filled with so much burning rage I was practically choking on it. All I could think about was protecting Y/N at all costs, and destroying the Alpha who dared lay hands on her. I stepped up onto the deck and locked eyes with my Omega.

Tears welled up in her eyes as she struggled to get away from him, and his grip on her tightened painfully. “I’m here now, Y/N. I’m not going to let him hurt you anymore.” I told her calmly, and she nodded slightly.

“He shot Tess for helping me,” she said, her eyes shifting to Tess’ body.

Eric sneered and me and tightened his grip on her possessively. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Winchester.” 

Readers POV

Eric’s arm tightened reflexively around my neck, and I tried not to panic. I felt the overwhelming urge to run to Sam, but I couldn’t break free. But I wasn’t going to let it end like this, Eric couldn’t win after everything he had done.

“Your father’s done as Alpha, you son-of-a-bitch! Lucifer’s gonna destroy Whitehall. It’s over, Eric. Now let her go.” Sam said coldly.

Eric pressed the gun to my temple. “How fast are you? I’ve got nothing left to lose. I’ve got a gun and you don’t. Still think you can be the hero for her?”

The sound of groaning took us all by surprise. Tess was still alive! She must have just passed out from shock and blood loss. Now she was moaning and attempting to sit up. Eric’s attention was diverted for a second, and I saw my chance, so I took it. With strength I didn’t know I had, I kicked out behind me as hard as I could.

My foot connected with Eric’s leg and he screamed in pain and lost his grip on me temporarily. “Duck Y/N!” Sam bellowed, and I scrambled to obey. Sam was in front of me in an instant, his long arm yanking me up and tossing me behind him into my father’s arms.

Sam’s POV

I pulled out the revolver I had hidden in the waistband of my jeans and leveled it at Eric. “Now that you’re not hiding behind MY Omega, let’s end this, shall we? Did you really think I would come unarmed, asshole?”

Eric and I stared at each other for a long moment. I finally spoke. “I hope you’re a good shot. You’ve got one chance to take me down, then I am going to make sure you can never hurt another Omega again.”

I was out for blood, and I wasn’t even thinking about my own safety. I charged at Eric, not even bothering with the gun. He got off a shot, and I felt pain on my shoulder, but my adrenaline level was so high, it barely made me pause. I tackled him and threw him to the ground before he could even attempt another shot.

The Alpha in me took over, and I began to punch him in the face over and over, not even stopping when my fists became slippery with his blood, and he stopped trying to fight back. Then I heard Y/N’s voice break through the haze, and I felt her trying to pull me back. “Sam, stop! You’re going to kill him! He’s not worth it! Please, Alpha!”

I paused, and let her pull me off of him. She brushed the hair out of my face, and I smelled her scent. I crushed her to me, and I felt her tears dripping on my face. “I love you, Alpha, let’s help Tess now.” She whispered, and I knew everything was going to be okay.

Neither of us expected the gunshot.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean’s POV

I really thought Sam had killed Eric. He had gone totally Alpha on him and beat him to a bloody pulp. After what he had done to Y/N, I was surprised Sam hadn’t ripped his fucking throat out. If Y/N hadn’t begged him to stop, I don’t know what he would have done. I’ve never seen him lose control like that.

But damn if Y/N wasn’t the bravest Omega I had ever seen. There wasn’t a spot on her that wasn’t covered in bruises from that dick, but she didn’t let him break her. As soon as she saw a chance to get away, she took it. 

Watching them together afterward, I knew Sam had definitely met his match where Y/N was concerned. I could see now why he hadn’t been able to forget her. She was his true mate, they were meant to be together.

Sam helped Y/N to her feet. She was very shaky from her ordeal, and he hugged her for a long moment. “You’re bleeding!” I heard her say in alarm. She looked over at her father. “We need to call an ambulance for Tess and Sam, Dad.”

“It’s already done. The helicopter is on the way.” Lucifer assured her, walking towards her and Sam.

A second too late, I saw Eric’s hand movements as he reached for his gun and I fired, hitting him in the neck, but not before he was able to fire off two rounds. Sam whirled at the sound of the shots just as Y/N screamed in pain and stumbled, falling to her knees. “Sam?” She whispered in confusion before her eyes closed and she began to fall.

“No! Y/N!” Sam yelled in fear as he caught her, and his shirt was soon drenched with her blood. We all ran in to help, but the damage was done.

Sam’s POV

This can’t be happening! After everything Y/N has survived at Eric’s hands, I still couldn’t save her. Thank God for Dean’s quick reflexes. What’s taking the fucking helicopter so long? There is so much blood. Hold on, Y/N. Please, baby. Please don’t leave me. I can’t live without you.

At last, I hear the sound of the chopper in the distance. It’s very close now. Lucifer’s people are trying to pull me away from her, but I won’t let go, I can’t. Finally, Dean’s voice penetrates my haze of anger and grief and I relax my grip.

“Sammy you need to let the men help Y/N. Let them do their job and get out of their way.”. I allowed Dean to lead me away as two men worked on Y/N and two on Tess. They were both so pale. Y/N was as still as a statue.

Lucifer had gone completely crazy after Eric had shot Y/N. He had taken his rage out on Eric’s body and tore him apart with his bare hands. It left no question in anyone’s mind that Eric was well and truly dead. 

Michael had finally pulled him off of what was left of Eric and told him quietly, “We need to go to the hospital.” Lucifer just nodded and walked away. It was the most chilling thing I have ever seen.

“Come on Sammy. There’s no room for any of us in the chopper, we will have to follow by car.” Dean told me. “Lucifer has most of his men looking for Kerry but I think she’s probably on her way back to Malcolm. Let’s get in the car. The chopper is ready to leave. I need to call Steph.”

I frowned at him. “Steph is Y/N’s best friend. She’s my Omega. I should tell her, Dean.”

Telling Steph about Y/N was one of the hardest things I have ever had to do. I know she blamed herself for what happened at the church. Yet amidst her tears, she thanked me for saving her friend from Eric. “Thank you for keeping Dean safe, Sam. I’ll meet you two at the hospital,” she said before hanging up.

Lucifer’s POV

I am going to enjoy telling Malcolm how I took his coward of a son apart piece by piece. Then I’m going to break his neck for lying to me about the location of his house. Whitehall is mine now. They can either submit to be or die, I don’t really care either way.

If Tess survives this, she will be under my protection for risking her life to free Y/N. I owe her that. The years of abuse she endured under Eric and Malcolm were punishment enough. When we find Kerry. I am going to give her to my brother Michael. She is at least partially responsible for kidnapping Y/N. He will enjoy teaching her what happens when you betray your family.

It’s clear to me now that Sam Winchester is my daughter’s true mate. I regret that I almost made her marry that animal, Eric. She needs to live so I can tell her how proud of her I am…….and how much I love her.

Sam’s POV

By the time we got to the hospital they had already rushed Y/N and Tess to surgery. Lucifer used his influence with the local police to secure us a private waiting room. When Michael had suggested I go to the emergency room to have my shoulder attended to I refused to leave in case they came with news of Y/N.

Not long after one of the ER doctors came over and cleaned and bandaged my wound and said it was just a graze. I barely noticed the pain. Steph showed up right afterward, entering the room at a full sprint. “Where’s Y/N? Is she okay? Can I see her?” As soon as she saw Dean she ran to him and immediately burst into tears.

“It’s okay…..I”m okay…” He told her as he rubbed her back and hugged her. “You would have been proud of Y/N, Steph. She was really brave. She got away from Eric as soon as his attention was diverted.”

“I wouldn’t expect any less. She may be an Omega, but she has a will of iron. That’s why I know she’s going to be fine.”

Steph walked over to me and stood in front of my seat. “How are you doing, Sam?”

“I’m doing okay, Steph. I’ll be better once I know how Y/N is.” I said honestly.

“Did Eric really shoot his own mother?” she asked with a delicate shudder.

“Yeah. Because she helped Y/N escape. She realized Y/N would never submit to Eric, and he would probably end up beating her to death.”

Before Steph could reply, Y/N’s surgeon came in, looking grave. As soon as he walked in Lucifer and I jumped from our seats and ran to him. “How is she?” I demanded.

“I can only give information to family members.” he told me.

“He is her Alpha, you can tell him everything,” Lucifer said smoothly. I looked at him in surprise. The surgeon nodded. “Y/N is a very lucky young woman. We had to remove her spleen and her gallbladder, and she has some broken ribs, but she should make a full recovery.”

“And Tess?” Lucifer said quietly.

“Her injuries were much more extensive. She lost a lot of blood. We did everything we could. I’m afraid she didn’t make it, I’m very sorry.” The surgeon was young, but death had made his eyes ancient.

Reader’s POV

I didn’t know where I was at first, but I did know one thing, everything hurt. I was covered in tubes and wires, so I assumed I was in the hospital. Sam was asleep in a chair to my left that was much too small for him. 

And then they hit me all at once, an avalanche of memories. Sam confronting Eric, Eric shooting Tess, me getting away. Sam beating Eric up, Sam and I together, and then terrible pain and everything going dark.

I tried to sit up, and I couldn’t hold back the groan. Whatever they had were giving me for pain wasn’t working.

“Do you want me to wake him? He hasn’t left your side.” I heard my father say quietly. He approached my bed from the opposite side. “Stephanie is here too. “She just went to get some coffee with your uncle.”

“The gangs all here, I see. Can you call a nurse maybe? I really could use some pain meds right about now. How is Tess, Dad? Can I go see her?” When I see my dad flinch at my question, I know the answer before he says it.

“Tess is gone, baby, she didn’t make it.” He tells me, with more sadness in his voice than I have ever heard from him.

“Please tell me Eric is dead, Dad. Please tell me after all of this that bastard is finally dead.” I said in a hard voice.

“He’s dead, Y/N, I’m going to make sure no one hurts you ever again if it’s the last thing I do,” Sam said, jumping out of the chair when he realized I was awake.

“Oh Sam, I missed you so much!” I blurted out before bursting into tears. Once I started crying, I couldn’t seem to stop. 

“I’m going to go find the nurse and tell her you’re awake,” Dad said, giving us some privacy.

“Shh, it’s okay. You’re safe now.” Sam maneuvered around the wires and pulled me close, his hands stroking my hair. “I’m so sorry, Omega.”

I pulled back in surprise. “For what, Alpha?”

“I should have made sure Eric was dead. Thank God Dean has such quick reflexes. We owe him your life.” 

“Is he here?” I asked.

Sam shook his head. “His captain called him back to work to assist in the hunt for Kerry. She is wanted as an accomplice in your kidnapping. Malcolm is gone. They are assuming he is with Kerry. As soon as you are discharged, you’re coming home with me. It’s gonna be all out war with Whitehall.”

Stephanie’s POV

I had to get out of that room. Watching Y/N lay in that bed so still and quiet was making me crazy. Dean had to go back to work because the Captain had ordered all hands on deck in the case against Kerry and they wanted her found immediately.

When Michael and I walked into the room with our coffees and I saw Y/N sitting up and talking to her father I ran to her bed with a squeal. “Thank god you’re awake! Don’t you ever scare me like that again! I swear from now on, we are sharing a stall in public bathrooms, deal?”

It was so great to see Y/N’s familiar grin. “You know it, Steph!”

“I’m so glad this ordeal is over! Now that bastard Eric is dead, we can all get on with our lives.” I said with a profound sense of relief.

“I’m afraid the ordeal is just beginning,” Michael said with a sad shake of his head.


	15. Chapter 15

Reader’s POV

After a few days, I was improved enough that they said I could go home. Sam had already told me in no uncertain terms that when we returned to town I was moving in with him. The last thing I wanted was to be stuck under my father’s thumb again so I was fine with this. My father, however, was not and thus began the first of many standoffs between my father and Sam.

“Y/N will be returning home to her family where she belongs.” My father said in a voice you didn’t argue with.

Sam stood to his full height, not backing down in the slightest. He wasn’t intimidated by my father at all, and he wanted to make sure he knew it. “No, she won’t, Lucifer. I am her mate and her Alpha. I am her family now. She belongs with me.”

“I won’t have any daughter of mine living in sin.” My father said piously.

“Are you kidding me, dad? I’m almost 30 years old! This isn’t the fifties! Sam is my Alpha, for heaven’s sake! And you, who wouldn’t be caught dead in a church, talk about “living in sin”? Your such a hypocrite!”

“If he wants you so bad, he will marry you.” My father said stubbornly.

I groaned in frustration. “Haven’t you learned your lesson? The last guy you tried to force me to marry almost killed me! I can find my own damn husband thank you very much!”

“Y/N?” Sam interjected, but dad and I were on a roll.

“As your Alpha….” Dad began pompously.

“As my father, you think you can constantly make decisions for me.” I screeched.

“Y/N!” Sam said louder now. I still ignored him.

“I won’t be told what to do anymore!” I yelled, stamping my foot for emphasis.

“Y/F/N, Y/L/N!” Sam bellowed, getting my attention.

“What?!” My father and I said at the same time.

“I think it’s a good idea. I’ve waited 10 years for you. I don’t want to wait anymore. I agree with your dad for once. Let’s get married.” Sam smiled at me, and his eyes were warm and shining.

All the wind went out of my sails, and I just stared at him in complete shock. “Um…..well…okay.”

Uncle Michael hooted with laughter as my dad threw up his hands in frustration. “I get screamed at when I suggest it and he gets just an okay?”

I shot my father a sideways glance. “He’s the one I’m having sex with, Dad.”

Uncle Michael was grinning from ear to ear. “Things are sure gonna be more interesting with him around.”

“Shut up, Brother.” Lucifer snarled.

Sam’s POV

Lucifer wanted us married immediately given that Malcolm and Kerry were still at large. He wanted to know what Y/N would be protected at all costs. Whether she married me or not, she was still my Omega and my mate. She was going to be the mother of my pups, and I would protect her with my life. 

She needed some time to recover from her injuries and plan some kind of ceremony, so we decided to wait a month before getting married. Eric’s madness almost cost Y/N her life. I will kill Malcolm and Kerry myself before I let that happen again. No one is going to keep us apart, not as long as I am breathing.

Steph and Dean were officially together. Dean decided that since Y/N and I were getting married, he was going to move out and give us our “privacy”. To no one’s surprise, Steph offered to let him move into her place, and he readily accepted. The police still hadn’t found any trace of Kerry or Malcolm, and Lucifer is furious.

Dean was exhausted from working so much but he and I moved his stuff over to Steph’s, and his partner Castiel came over to help when his shift was over. Then we moved Y/N’s stuff out of her father’s home into mine.

Afterwards, when we went out for a beer, Cas had a million questions. “So you’re gonna marry the Alpha’s daughter, Dean tells me. Aren’t you intimidated at the idea of having Lucifer for a father-in law?”

I shrugged. “If having him means I get to have her, then sign me up.”

Dean took a long sip of beer. “Those two belong together, Cas! He has been pining for her since he was 19 years old and we were forced to leave town in the middle of the night.”

Cas looked at me. “What did you do?”

“I dared to put my hands on his precious daughter.”

Dean snorted. “That’s not the only thing you put on her.”

Readers POV

Now that I was home and with my Alpha, I recovered quickly. I had already planned one wedding, so the idea of planning another on such short notice made me nauseous, actually.

As Steph and I sat at our kitchen table surrounded by all the bridal magazines and pamphlets I had used to plan my wedding to Eric, I let out a deep sigh.

“What’s wrong, Y/N?” Steph asked me. “ Why do I feel like your heart isn’t in this? You’re already on your second wedding, and I haven’t even gotten to plan my first yet.”

“Damn Steph, you always could read me like a book! I don’t want this. I don’t want any of this.” I admitted.

Sam chose that moment to walk into the room. “You don’t want to marry me, Omega?”

“Of course I want to marry you, you silly man! I just don’t want this………this fuss. This is all for my dad, not for me. This is him trying to save face.” I grumbled.

“So elope,” Steph said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Really guys, what’s the big deal? Do what you want. It’s your day.” Dean said, walking to the fridge and grabbing another beer. “Everyone will just have to understand. You can still let your dad throw you a party or something once Malcolm and Kerry are captured. I won’t be offended if I’m not invited.”

I started to get excited. “Let’s do it, Sam! It just feels right.”

“We need witnesses. Will you two be our witnesses?” He said to Steph and Dean.

Steph jumped out of her chair and hugged me. “I was trying to be mature and supportive and all, but there is no way your getting married without me, girlfriend, got it?”

“I was waiting for you to say something.”

“What about parents?” Dean asked the question we were all thinking.

“We can’t tell my dad because there is NO way he will let me elope. None. So I say we tell him after the fact.” I looked at Sam for confirmation.

“You’re not wrong. I would like to at least tell Mom that we are doing it, and explain why we decided to elope if that’s okay with you.” 

“Mary is much more reasonable than my father, so yeah, I am cool with that. We can fly to Vegas on Saturday if you two are available?” I looked at Dean and Steph.

“For a shotgun wedding in Vegas? Hell yeah!” Steph said with a grin.

“Well, it’s already Thursday, so that doesn’t give us much time,” Sam told us.

“Why don’t you three go see Mary and tell her? It’s early yet, and this is family stuff. You don’t wanna do this over the phone. I’ll stay here and work on getting us airfare and hotel. Just leave me a credit card, because you’re paying!”

“Perfect! Let’s do that! You are a godsend, Steph!” I handed her my gold Amex, and we were in the car and on our way a few minutes later. 

“Her cell went to voicemail. I hope she’s home.” Dean said, concerned. “It would suck to drive all the way over there and find out she’s not there.”

“Maybe she will call us back on the way,” I said. “Do you think she will be mad?”

“Not at all,” Sam assured me. “She was the one who tried to convince your father that we were just young, stupid kids in love 10 years ago. She will be thrilled for us, I’m sure.”

Dean had my laughing at the idea of getting married by an Elvis impersonator. Sam was horrified. Mary hadn’t called, so Dean tried her again, but it still went to voicemail.

When we finally got to Mary’s house, the house was ablaze with lights, and her car was in the driveway. We knocked on the door but she didn’t answer. “Something feels off,” Dean muttered as he pulled out his extra key. He pulled out his service revolver as the front door swung open. It was much too quiet.

Mary was on the kitchen floor. “Mom! Oh god, no!” Sam said as he ran to her.

She had clearly put up a fight. There was blood everywhere, and she still had a knife clutched in her hand, but blood was gushing from a gaping wound in her stomach, and her skin was pale as chalk.

Dean grabbed a towel and tried to staunch the flow of blood as I frantically called 911. Mary was trying to speak, so Sam and Dean leaned in to listen.

“Kerry was here.” She whispered. “You killed Eric, now she is going to kill everyone you care about.” Then she gave a deep rattling breath and was still.


	16. Chapter 16

Reader’s POV

“I can’t believe this. I can’t freaking believe this!” Steph kept muttering under her breath as she and I sat in Mary’s dining room waiting for Sam and Dean to finish with the police. They had taken my statement, so I didn’t really have anything else to do.

When I had called her, nearly incoherent with grief, she must have traveled at warp speed because she made it to Mary’s in record time. By then, a swarm of policemen, including Dean’s partner Castiel, and his commander Lieutenant Crowley had arrived. 

My eyes kept drifting to Mary’s body on the floor in the kitchen. Steph had brought coffee, but my hands were shaking so badly I couldn’t seem to get the cup to my mouth.

Sam must have sensed my anxiety because he came up and crouched down in front of me, his hands on my knees. We were almost the same height, I noted. “We should be able to leave soon, I think. Are you holding up okay?”

I nodded. “Are you?” Although he seemed calm on the outside, I could feel the raging grief and anger that was coursing through him. So much anger it was almost choking him. But on the outside, he looked perfectly composed. I could sense it because I was his Omega, I guess.

Cas and Dean came over to where we were sitting. Cas looked grim. “There’s no sign of Kerry. She’s long gone. The window on the back door was broken, that’s how she got in. We’ve offered to put officers on all of you, but Sam said that wouldn’t be necessary. Apparently, he’s already taken care of it.” 

“Will we be allowed to leave soon?” Steph asked.

“Yes, we will be in touch,” Cas said before he was called away.

I looked over at Sam. “What does he mean you’ve ‘taken care of it’?”

Sam looked at Dean, who nodded. “Kerry wants to fight dirty? Well, so can we. I’ve called your father. We are going to see him as soon as we leave here.”

Dean had wanted to take Steph home, but she insisted on coming along. “If Kerry is going after people you care about, don’t you think I’m in danger?” She argued. “I am part of this now, like it or not.”

“I don’t like it,” Dean complained. “Not one damn bit.”

“Can I just go on record as saying I think this is a very bad idea? My father doesn’t do anything for free. He’ll want something in return for helping us.” 

“I’m sure he will, Y/N, but I think we are out of options. Your dad has the resources we need to stop Kerry before anyone else dies.” Sam looked like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. 

Dean hadn’t said much since we had left Mary’s.“How do you feel about this, Dean?” I asked curiously.

“I don’t trust your father one bit and he’s kind of a dick, but Sam’s right, he’s our only option. We need to take Kerry out.” Dean growled.

“We aren’t going to do anything illegal, are we?” Steph asked apprehensively.

Sam and Dean stared at each other for a long moment, but neither of them responded. “Something tells me it’s a possibility, Steph,” I answered. “These people are ruthless. Eric killed Tess and he almost killed me and now Kerry’s killed Mary. We have to end this. Whatever it takes. It’s not too late you know. We can still take you home.”

She raised her chin defiantly and glared at me. “Like hell you will! That bitch roofied and kidnapped my best friend right under my nose. I owe her some payback. So bring it on!”

“That’s my girl!” Dean said proudly.

When the four of us walked into the house, we were greeted by the sound of breaking glass. Uncle Michael came out to meet us. He looked shaken. “Your father just found out about Mary,” he explained.

“You didn’t tell him?” I said to Sam.

“It wasn’t something I felt comfortable discussing over the phone.” he answered, shrugging.

“How bad is he?” I asked Uncle Michael.

“This is nothing compared to when Gabriel died or when you were taken. He wants Kerry and Malcolm found and Whitehall destroyed, but I am trying to get him to see reason. Maybe you will have better luck.” For the first time that I ever remembered, my Uncle looked worried.

“Then let’s go get this over with. I’m tired and my clothes are gross and it’s been a long night and I just want to go home. Are you ready to do this, Sam?” 

He nodded without saying anything and my Uncle ushered us into my Dad’s office. I gingerly stepped over broken glass that was once a very expensive vase on my father’s desk.

“Alpha.” Sam and Dean said respectfully. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek. He had always looked so strong and capable to me, but for the first time, he looked older and tired.

“I’m sorry to hear about your mother, boys. I have every available man looking for Kerry and Malcolm. We will find them and they will pay with their lives, I promise you. I think for all of your protection, you all should come and stay here until they are found.” He looked at me, waiting for me to protest.

“All of us? What’s the catch?” I asked suspiciously.

He sighed. “No catch, Y/N. If Kerry is going to try to pick you off, she can’t get to you here. This is the safest place for you all.”

“Sam, Dean? What do you think?” I asked.

“As much as I hate to admit it, he’s right,” Dean said grudgingly.

“Agreed,” Sam commented. 

“Fine. Let us go home and pack some stuff and we’ll be back. But Sam and I WILL be sleeping in the same room, or no deal, Dad.” I snapped.

“Speaking of which……” Sam began. “There’s something I need your help with, Lucifer. I want to marry Y/N immediately. Tomorrow if possible. Can you make that happen?”

Steph’s mouth dropped and my Uncle visibly flinched waiting for my Dad to deck Sam but surprisingly that didn’t happen. He didn’t say anything for a long moment, but then he gave Sam a measured look and said, “It will take some doing, but I agree that would be the best way to keep her safe.”

“Excuse me, but would you two stop talking about me like I’m not even here? How about maybe, oh, I don’t know…..discussing this with me first? Because let me tell you, Winchester, as far as proposals go, that one REALLY sucked!”

I didn’t even realize I was yelling as I slammed out of the room and stormed upstairs. I threw myself on my old bed as I had done so many times after fighting with my Dad.

There was a soft knock at the door and I heard Sam’s voice. “I know you’re in there, Omega. I can smell you. Can we please talk about this?”

Dammit! How was I supposed to hide out from him when he could scent me pretty much everywhere? “Fine.” I snapped and sat up, arms folded defensively. “I’m listening.”

Sam stood in front of me, looking equal parts frustrated and angry. “I should have talked to you first before I said anything to Lucifer.“

I glared at him. “Listen, Sam. I have just gotten away from my father, who made major decisions about my life without ever even asking my opinion or consulting me in any way. I’m never going to let anyone do that to me ever again. Not even you.”

“I have to keep you safe. You’re my Omega. Every time I close my eyes I see Eric’s gun pointed at your head. I lost Mom. I….I can’t lose you too. I won’t.” I could tell the memory of it caused him tremendous pain.

“You aren’t going to lose me, Alpha. I’m yours. I have been since I was 17 years old. Dad had to physically lock me away to keep me from running to you back then. If you want me to marry you, you have to promise me we will be a team. I may be your Omega, but I am not your property.” I waited for my words to sink in.

Sam dropped to one knee in front of me. “Y/F/N Y/L/N, I love you so much. I didn’t have the courage to fight for us when I was 19. I let other people talk me out of fighting for you. I won’t make that mistake again. I promise you that I will never keep any secrets from you. Will you please marry me?”

I jumped into Sam’s arms so suddenly that he barely had time to catch me before we both toppled to the ground. I grinned at him before I leaned down and kissed him thoroughly. “I thought you’d never ask.”


	17. Chapter 17

Dean and Steph headed back to their place to pack their bags while we headed back to Sam’s. “You’re very quiet,” Sam observed. “Something on your mind?”

“I’m having a little trouble wrapping my brain around all of this,” I admitted. “A few hours ago we were eloping. Now your Mom is dead and we’re having a shotgun wedding tomorrow for my “protection.” Uncle Gabe died to get me out of that house, Sam. It seems like going back is an insult to his memory.”

“Trusting your father goes against every instinct I have, Y/N. But I will do whatever I have to to protect my Omega. Even if it means making a deal with the devil himself.”

“This isn’t the way I envisioned starting our life together,” I whispered sadly, trying not to cry. All this loss is suddenly too much to bear. Uncle Gabe. Tess. Mary. So many lives destroyed because of Eric and his crazy sister.

When we pulled into the driveway, Sam reached over and caressed my cheek gently. “I thought I’d lost you, Omega.” He whispered. I shivered at his touch.

“I will always come back to you if I am able, Sam. I suggest we hurry this little project along. My father isn’t a very patient man. He’ll be sending his men to come get us before long.”

We were packed and back in the car in under an hour. “Time to head back to lockdown,” I grumbled.

Neither of us noticed the woman hidden in the shadows across the street watching us, her clothes still stained with Mary’s blood.

Dean and Steph were already there when we returned. “Good thing you two are back. Your Dad was starting to get worried.” Steph commented.

“So how’s this little slumber party gonna work?” Dean asked Lucifer.

“Y/N will show you to one of the guest suites upstairs so you can get settled. It’s been a long day for everyone. We’ll meet in the morning for breakfast. I know none of you want to be here, but I promise you this is the safest place for you.” I’d seen that look in my father’s eyes before. There was something he wasn’t telling us.

“Your hiding something, Dad. Tell me.” I snapped.

Uncle Michael gave my father a hard look, and they seemed to exchange a silent conversation. “Tell her, Luci.”

My Father gave a frustrated sigh. “A woman matching Kerry’s description was seen in the vicinity of your house, Sam. The police chased her, but she gave them the slip. They think she was looking for the two of you. That’s why I want you here.“

I think I was so shell-shocked at this point his words barely registered. “Okay. We’ll talk more in the morning. I just want to sleep. Come on, guys”

We dropped Dean and Steph off at the guest suite at the other end of the hall before heading to my old suite of rooms. Sam carried our bags through the door, his eyes widening at my four-poster bed and its flowered sheets.

“Wow! It’s very……girly,” he commented dryly.

“Well, it hasn’t changed since I was 12. You’ll just have to suck it up for now. Look on the bright side, at least the bed is big enough and your feet won’t hang over!” I said, rolling my eyes at him.

I began changing for bed as Sam brushed his teeth and did the same. When I came out of the bathroom, he was already in bed, on his usual right side like at his house. I stopped and just stared at him for a moment.

“What?” He asked, looking confused.

“You’ll have to give me a second. I used to fantasize about you in my bed here all of the time. This is like a dream come true for 17-year old me. I just need some time to appreciate the reality.”

Sam gave me a dimpled grin. “Come here, Omega. We are both exhausted. Tomorrow night when you’re my wife, I have a whole list of things I want to do to you. But tonight, I just wanna sleep.”

I raised an eyebrow. “Oh do you now?”

“Let’s just say you were smart to put Dean and Steph at the other end of the hall.”

I was having the dream for the first time in ages. I was 17 again, and still on lockdown after my father had sent Sam and his family away. I had cried an ocean of tears for Sam. No one would tell me where he was, or give me my phone so I could call him. I spent hours in my room pining for my lost Alpha.

I opened my eyes slowly, feeling the warmth and weight of him wrapped around me, and the press of his hardness against my back. I snuggled into him. “Are you okay, baby?” He whispered in a sleep-roughened voice. “You were crying in your sleep.”

“I was dreaming. My father had sent you away. They had to lock me in my room to keep me from running to you. All I seemed to do was cry.” I said in a voice shaky with remembrance.

“I am here now, Y/N. And I will never leave you again.” He pulled me to him, his lips against my neck, and he soon had me crying for a very different reason.

We were the last ones to breakfast, of course. “The honeymoon isn’t supposed to start until tomorrow, Y/N.” Steph commented as she popped a piece of bacon in her mouth.

Uncle Michael coughed to cover his laugh and my father frowned.

“Steph!” I glared at her and she giggled.

“I have news,“ Dad told us. “Malcolm was captured last night at the Miami airport trying to leave the country. He’s in custody.”

“And Kerry?” I asked.

“I talked to Chief Crowley this morning. They are still looking.” Dean said in an annoyed tone.

“I’m surprised you’re not out with them looking right now.” He grimaced and Steph gave him a sympathetic look.

“I’ve been pulled from the investigation. Crowley says I’m too close. He wants me to stay here and keep an eye on you three.”

“Well, since your stuck here anyway, it will give you and Sam time to make some decisions regarding your Mom’s funeral. Steph and I can help with the phone calls.”

“I have more news,” Dad stated, effectively cutting me off.

I looked at him, supremely annoyed. “What is so important that you have to interrupt talk of Mary’s funeral, huh Dad?” I snapped.

“Your wedding, maybe? The minister will be here in two hours. You might want to get out of your pajamas, Y/N.”

I leaped up from the table so fast I almost spilled my coffee in Dean’s lap. “What? Why didn’t you say so? I haven’t even taken a shower yet! I don’t know what to wear. I can’t get married in sweatpants!” I wailed.

“Steph got up calmly from the table and took my arm. “Come on, Bridezilla, let’s go make you beautiful.”

Steph worked miracles. While I showered she tore through my closet and came up with a simple white lace dress. She helped me with my makeup and hair and even pulled a tiara out of her bag that she placed on top of my head that totally finished the look.

She stood back and admired her handiwork. “It’s from an old Halloween costume, but Sam will never know. Just because your having a quickie wedding, doesn’t mean you can’t look pretty.”

I threw my arms around her and hugged her tight. “What would I do without you?”

“Probably get married in your sweatpants, that’s what. Now I need to get dressed. Don’t touch your face.”

I pulled out my phone while I waited and noticed I had a text from Sam.

Sam: I’ve imaged this day for a very long time, Omega. You’re finally going to be mine.

Y/N: I’ve always been yours, Alpha. See you soon. I’ll be the one in white.


	18. Chapter 18

So let’s get you married before he changes his mind, huh?” Steph said with a sly grin as she came to escort me downstairs.

“After everything we’ve been through? He’s stuck with me!” I responded tartly. Steph tried to control the tears that threatened to spill over but she didn’t succeed.

I put my arms around her. “No crying today. There have been enough tears lately to last a lifetime. Just be happy for me, Steph.”

She hugged me tightly. “I am happy. When I think of how close you came to being stuck with Eric for the rest of your life…..” A shiver went through her.

“I don’t want my last thought before I marry Sam to be about Eric, okay?”

My hands were only slightly shaking when Steph and I walked into my father’s office. All the guys were there, and they had all dressed for the occasion. Sam looked incredibly handsome in a gray suit, and when he saw me, the warmth in his eyes made me smile.

My father introduced me to Pastor Marks, who would be performing the service. “I just need to confirm that you are doing this of your own free will, Y/N?” He asked gravely.

I burst out laughing. “Of course I am. I want to marry Sam more than anything, Pastor.” That seemed to ease the mood in the room. Since this was all thrown together quickly and we hadn’t practiced he coached us along in the ceremony, and Dean magically produced some rings from somewhere.

He was about to pronounce us man and wife when I stopped him. “Hold on. I would like to say a few words if I may.” He nodded. I turned to Sam. “Sam, you are the first and only man I have ever loved. It took us a long time to get here, but I will spend the rest of my life loving you.”

Sam reached out and took my hand. “Even when you were engaged to another man, I knew in my heart you were still mine, Y/N. I love you, my beautiful Omega.”

And time stood still when Sam kissed me, and for a perfect moment there was no manhunt for Kerry, no one had died, and it was just us, and we were finally married.

Dad insisted on pictures, so by the time we were done those it was time for lunch. I had invited Pastor Marks to join us, and he’d accepted, so we’d all sat down to a very fancy celebratory lunch prepared by the kitchen staff. By the time the pastor and the photographer had left I wanted nothing more than to get out of my dress and put on some yoga pants.

“So I guess a honeymoon is out of the question?” Dean asked his brother.

“Not until Kerry is caught, anyway,” Sam replied.

I turned and looked at Dean. “And besides, we still need to plan your Mom’s funeral. Sam and I can go on a honeymoon anytime.”

I think you should hold off a little bit on making the plans until Kerry is caught. Having all four of you in one place would just be too much temptation for her. It’s too dangerous.” My father commanded.

“So what, we just don’t bury her? Don’t you think her sons need closure, Dad?” I snapped. 

So we did make some plans, and I told my dad we would put them on hold until the police finished their investigation, but not indefinitely. Mary Winchester would have the funeral she deserved.

When Sam and I went upstairs later that day we found Dean and Steph with all their bags packed. “Where are you two going? Did they catch Kerry? Has house arrest been lifted?” I noted they both looked embarrassed at being caught.

“Um…..no.” Steph shot a pleading look at Dean.

“We’re moving to a suite in the other wing,” Dean said shortly.

“How come?”

“We want to give you two your privacy now that you’re married, Y/N,” Steph explained.

“I think there is plenty of room for the four of us up here, this wing is enormous,” I commented nonchalantly.

“Yeah, but I’d rather not hear my little brother enjoying his honeymoon if you know what I mean.” Dean’s face was crimson with embarrassment.

I snorted with laughter. “Just how loud do you think we’re gonna be, Dean? You DO know Sam and I have had sex before, right?”

“Stop teasing the man, Y/N and grab one of these bags. The least you can do is help us move for Pete’s sake!” Steph said over her shoulder before tossing one of her bags at a laughing Sam.

That night I took my time getting ready for bed while Sam enjoyed a drink downstairs with Dean. Even though Sam and I were already mated, and the wedding was a mere formality, I was nervous for tonight. My breath caught when I heard the door open and I whirled around.

“You look beautiful, Omega,” Sam said in a low voice as he came into the bedroom. “Sorry if I’ve kept you waiting.”

“Just stop talking and come here already.”

He was on me with a growl and kissed me deeply as he pushed me back onto the bed, his long body covering mine. He ran kisses down the sensitive skin of my neck, and his tongue moved over the spot where he had marked me. He soon had me panting with pleasure.

“If you don’t want me ripping this nightgown off you I suggest you take it off.” He whispered.

I lifted it over my head and tossed it aside. Sam’s big hands immediately went to my breasts, squeezing and pulling at the nipples as I moaned his name. “Sam….oh Sam.”

He began to kiss and lick his way down my stomach, his hands gently forcing my legs apart. “I want to taste you.” He murmured against my belly.

His tongue moved through my wetness, sliding into my folds until his mouth was up against my clit. Sam took the little bud into his mouth and began to suck on it, and my whole body arched in pleasure. My legs began shaking, but he held them firmly in this grip.

His tongue swirled and sucked, and I tugged on his hair as my body writhed with pleasure. The sensation was so intense, it was almost painful. My orgasm took me by surprise. 

I came hard, screaming his name as I almost blacked out from the pleasure. I looked up at Sam, and his pupils were blown with lust. “Fuck me, Alpha.” I murmured.

Something shifted in Sam’s eyes. “On your knees, Omega.” He demanded.

I scrambled to present to him, and he fisted a hand in my hair, pulling my head back. “You want my knot, Omega?” He asked.

“Yes, please, Alpha. Please!” I begged.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. “I’m gonna give you what you want, baby. Gonna fill your belly with my pups.” I was so wet he rubbed himself in my slick and then slid in to the hilt in one long thrust. God, he felt amazing!

Sam grabbed hold of my hips as he pulled almost all the way out and then slid back in. He began thrusting hard and braced my hands as I slid up against the headboard.

“I’m close, Sam!” I panted, and I felt my walls clamp down on his cock. His sweat-slicked chest was pressed against my back, and his face was buried in my neck. I felt his knot pop, and we exploded together as he emptied into me. 

He collapsed on me, his knot locking us together. When his breath had returned, he rolled to the side, taking me with him. He kissed the back of my neck. “I love you, Mrs. Winchester.” He whispered.

“I love you too, Mr. Winchester. Maybe Steph and Dean moving wasn’t a bad idea after all.” 

A month passed, and the police still hadn’t caught Kerry. We were still under house arrest, but I had decided enough was enough. It was high time Mary was laid to rest. I told my dad that we were having Mary’s funeral this coming Friday.

“I don’t think that’s wise, Y/N! I think you’re just asking for Kerry to try and take you out. All four of you in one place? It’s just asking for trouble!” He snapped.

“Fine, bring it! Maybe that’s what we need, to lure her out! I am tired of just sitting around doing nothing!” I yelled back.

“How is it that one little Beta has managed to stay one step ahead of us and the police for so long?” Uncle Michael asked irritably.

“Someone in Whitehall is helping her, I’m sure. There are still many people there loyal to Malcolm. It turns out he made sure his kids were good little soldiers. Eric and Kerry both had training in weapons as well as hand-to-hand combat. She won’t go down without a fight.” My Dad replied.

“Y/N may not have been trained as a soldier, but she’s the most determined Omega I have ever met. She survived being Eric and Kerry’s prisoner. My money is on her.” Sam said firmly, smiling at me.

The morning of the funeral, Sam and Dean left ahead of us so they could say goodbye to their Mom privately before the funeral.

“I’m sending a squad car over to pick you two up and bring you to the funeral just to be safe.” Dean had told us while Steph and I finished our coffee. “The place will be swarming with police. There is no way Kerry is getting in.“

“What time did Dean say the officer would be here to take us to the funeral?” Steph asked me.

I looked at the clock. “We have about an hour. I’ll meet you by the door.

Right on time, a squad car pulled up to the house and Steph and I got out. A tall, blond female officer wearing dark sunglasses got out. Her badge said “Lupinski”.

“Ready?” She asked.

Steph and I got into the car and she drove away. We were talking about plans for the day, and not really paying attention. After some time had passed, I happened to look up and noticed we were in a wooded area that was completely unfamiliar.

“Excuse me, Officer Lupinski, I think we made a wrong turn,” I commented.

When she removed her dark glasses, it was her eyes I recognized immediately. They were the same cold, pale blue as Eric’s. It was Kerry.

“No, Y/N. Your exactly where I want you to be. Now get out.” She said coldly, pointing a gun at Steph and me.

Steph grabbed my arm. I turned to her. “Just stay calm and do what she says.”

We got out of the car, and Kerry immediately pulled off the blond wig, revealing her bright red hair. “Two out of four ain’t bad.” She said with a cold smile.

“You crazy bitch! Why can’t you just leave us alone! Hasn’t your family done enough?” I screamed at her.

She waved the gun at me threateningly. “Because of you, my brother is dead, and my father is in jail. You’ve taken away everyone I love, so now I’m gonna show the Alpha how it feels. I’m gonna kill and kill and kill until he has no one left.” She said this in a singsong voice.

“You are batshit crazy,” Steph said in a low voice.

“Starting with YOU,” Kerry screamed and fired at Steph. I screamed as the bullet hit Steph and she went down. I ran to her while Kerry danced around laughing.

Steph lay on her back, blood pouring out of a wound in her shoulder. Her eyes were closed. “No…no. Steph!” I shrieked and put pressure on her shoulder to try and stop the bleeding. Steph’s eyes popped open and she groaned.

She grabbed my shirt with her good arm and pulled my ear to her lips. “I’m okay…..not much time….gun in my purse….to your left….shoot the bitch already.”

I pretended to cry over Steph when in reality I was fumbling for her purse. My hand closed over the gun. “Think you can text Sam and Dean?” I whispered to Steph. She nodded.

“Get up!” Kerry yelled. “Time for you to die, finally!”

I whirled around, pointing the gun at her. Thank God Dean had insisted Steph and I learn to shoot a gun while we were under house arrest.

“Not so fast, Kerry! Drop it now or I will shoot you!” I ordered.

She fired off a shot that missed my head by inches and took off running into the woods. I hesitated, looking back at Steph. “Go already!” She hissed through lips white with pain. I nodded and took off after Kerry.

Steph’s hand rummaged through her purse until her fingers closed around her cell phone. Her bloody fingers left smears on her phone as she began typing, gritting her teeth against the pain in her shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

Sam’s POV

Dean and I had been led to the room where our Mom’s memorial service was going to be. We were given some time alone with her to say our goodbyes before anyone else arrived. The funeral home had done a great job erasing the violence of her death at Kerry’s hands, she looked peaceful, like she was sleeping.

The room was quiet as Dean and I both stood quietly over her body, our minds awash with memories. Tears slipped down my cheeks as it hit me Mom would never get to know any of the grandchildren Y/N and I would give her. It was so unfair.

I looked over at Dean and he was crying also. “Kerry won’t get away with this, Mom. I promise you, that bitch is gonna pay,” Dean whispered fervently, his face a hard mask of pain.

The quiet was disturbed by the sound of Dean’s text alert. He pulled out his phone and glanced at it. “What the hell?”

“What’s wrong?” 

He frowned at me. “I just got a text from Steph. But it doesn’t make any sense. It’s all jibberish.”

“She probably butt-dialed you, but maybe you should call her just to be safe,” I suggested. “They should be here soon anyway.”

“Your probably right. Let me just check in.” He dialed her number, and when she answered, I watched his face change. “Wait…..Slow down, Steph! Kerry shot you? Where the hell are you? Steph? Steph! Answer me! Son-of-a-bitch!” He swore.

He turned to me and barked, “Give me your phone!”

When I handed it over he punched in a number. “Cas, it’s Dean. Kerry has Steph and Y/N. I think she did something to Lupinski. I need you to trace this number 627-839-0283. Call me with the location ASAP!”

“Tell me what the fuck is going on, Dean!” I demanded.

“Kerry’s got them. She has a gun. She shot Steph and took off, and Y/N went after her.”

“She did what? What was Y/N thinking taking on Kerry by herself!” I demanded. “Is Steph okay?” 

“I don’t know. She stopped answering.” Dean replied. He looked like he was going to be sick.

Reader’s POV

Going after Kerry on my own was a pretty stupid move, but I was fueled by anger and righteous indignation, so I didn’t care. The bitch had shot Steph, my best friend since the fourth grade, the one who had stood by me through thick and thin. That was the last straw.

As Kerry darted through the trees like a gazelle, I stayed close on her tail. I knew this was my only chance. I wasn’t going to get another one. I had to get her mad enough to face me.

I stopped to catch my breath when I got an idea. I called out quickly, “Hey Kerry? What would Eric have to say about his sister running away from a fight? Fucking coward! Afraid of a little Omega!”

“Don’t you say his name!” Kerry screeched, stopping her retreat and taking cover behind a large tree. “Damn Omega whore, you weren’t fit to lick his boots!”

I began to edge closer to her, the gun heavy in my hard. I hope Steph had been able to get help. “Eric thought I was,” I said smugly.

Kerry’s face contorted with rage. “My idiot brother kept thinking with his knot. He wanted to breed you. He liked how you fought him.” She yelled as she took aim and fired another two shots at me.

“Oh, I get it now. You were jealous! I was getting all of your father and your brother’s attention. I was the one having the fancy wedding. No one was paying attention to poor, sad, crazy little Kerry.” I said mockingly as I continued to edge even closer, keeping myself hidden.

“Shut the hell up! You’ve been a thorn in my side from day one, Y/N. Eric should have killed you when he had the chance. I won’t make the same mistake.” Kerry said, firing several shots in quick succession.

I felt a searing pain in my side and I thought I’d jabbed myself on a tree branch. I looked down and saw the side of my shirt stained with red, and blood seeping through my fingers. I fought to stay upright, but the pain was excruciating, and the last thing I heard before I went down was Kerry laughing.

Sam’s POV

Cas had pinged Steph’s cell phone and had their location for us very quickly. We jumped in the Impala and were on the road in minutes. Cas was meeting us there with backup. I just hope we were getting there in time to save Y/N and Steph.

Dean was clutching the wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white. I put a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll get there in time,” I said softly. “We have to.”

We arrived before Cas and the others did. We found Lupinski’s empty squad car on the side of the road, the back doors open. Fanning out from there, we began searching. I found Steph a few minutes later.

“Dean, over here!” I yelled. She was unconscious, and she had lost a lot of blood, but the wound was on her shoulder, so hopefully, she would be okay. Dean ran over to where we were and took her into his arms, her blood staining his shirt.

“Steph, Baby? Can you hear me?”

Her eyes fluttered open. She grimaced in pain. “Dean! I knew you would find me.” She whispered.

He kissed her forehead softly. “I’ll always find you.” He promised.

“You gotta help Y/N! Kerry is insane!” Steph looked at me. “Go, Sam! She needs you! They went that way.” She pointed off to the right.

Dean nodded at me. “Go, I’ll take care of her. Here, take this just in case.” He handed me his gun and I ran off in search of my Omega.

Reader’s POV

I woke up just as Kerry was leaning over me feeling for a pulse, trying to determine if she’d killed me. Kerry’s attention was suddenly diverted by the appearance of Sam standing behind me, gun pointed at Kerry’s face. “Get away from my Omega.” Sam snarled.

The gun had fallen out of my hand, but my fingers closed around it reflexively. Kerry raised her arm to fire a shot at Sam, and with what little strength I had left, I lifted the gun and fired two rounds at Kerry, hitting her in the chest and she went down, a look of surprise on her face. “That’s for Uncle Gabe,” I muttered before the pain dragged me under again. 

Epilogue

Steph and I both needed surgery to remove the bullets and we both spent time in the hospital. Luckily the bullet that hit me didn’t pierce anything vital. I spent a week in the hospital and then my Dad pulled some strings and they discharged me and let me recover at home.

In a rather bizarre twist, they discovered during some pre-surgical bloodwork that I was pregnant, so when I woke up, Sam got to tell ME we were going to have a baby, not the other way around.

Kerry’s shooting was ruled self-defense and no charges were filed against me, considering Kerry was a fugitive and wanted for Mary’s murder, my kidnapping, and Steph’s attempted murder.

It took the better part of a year for our lives to return to normal. Mary Gabrielle Winchester made her entrance into the world, and she had her father, her uncle and her grandfather wrapped around her finger. God help us all when she is older!

Steph and Dean got engaged and this time I get to be her Matron of Honor at a ‘non-shotgun wedding’ as Steph so tactfully put it. I can’t wait!

My Father spent a lot of time cleaning house in Whitehall and getting rid of those who supported Malcolm and helped Kerry. He finally realized that they were never going to accept him as Alpha in Whitehall, so he asked Sam to govern in his place. Uncle Michael agreed with his decision.

We talked it over and decided to make the move to Whitehall. Dean and Steph are coming too. Dean is going to be Sam’s Second-in-command like Uncle Michael is for Dad. Leaving the town I’ve lived in my whole life will be scary, but according to my Alpha. “With you around, life with never be boring, Omega.”

The End


End file.
